Hunter x Hunter Sketch
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Episode 22: Randomness. Randomness around with drabble! Killua and 'How to Treat Your First Partner' book, what will happen? Kiniro got questioned to choose, but what will she choose? Kurapika, Killua or Gon, or... Introducing Pedobear! Many Maniacs mentioning. Kiniro been browsing memecenter! 2.000 characters! This is slowly turning into my personal journal maybe... Review?
1. Episode 1 !

Author : I'm sorry if I have lots of mistake and some humor that do not make sense ! While my own brain is the most that do not make sense !

DISCLAIMER : HUNTERXHUNTER is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi – sensei and forever will while the other anime that has been in this story is owned by their respective owner!

WARNING : Some OOC-ness and OC ! Some character from other anime !

* * *

Hunter X Hunter Sketch : Episode 1

* * *

Gon : Ohayou minna-san !

Audience : YEAH !

Killua : We will begin the story !

Kurapika : Now the number one story !

Leorio : Ghost !

-The big tv turned on –

Post Guard 1 : It's already late !

Post Guard 2 : But there is a ghost !

Post Guard 1 : No big deal we are 2 and the ghost is 1 !

Post Guard 2 : Yeah but look !

Ghost : Step out of the way I'm going to sell this cow of mine !

Post Guars 1 : The ghost and his pet GUAAH !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : That's freaky !

Gon : So a cow can be a ghost to eh !

Kurapika : Not reality !

Leorio : Now number two !

Killua : 'Suicide ?'

-The big tv turned on-

-On a tree-

Kurapika : Life is almost pointless now that all my friends are not by my side !

Basho : Kurapika stop it don't hang yourself !

Kurapika : Huh what ?

Basho : Stop it !

Kurapika : But no one has help me !

Basho : Than I'll help you !

Kurapika : Okay here the rope and there is the laundry !

Basho : Ok- what the !?

Kurapika : I'm doing laundry doesn't it look clearly !

Basho : Not at all !

-The big tv turned off-

Audience : No Not Kurapika !

Gon : *sweatdrop*

Leorio : Does that actually ever happen !?

Kurapika : I don't know !

Killua : Number three !

Leorio : 'Captured?'!

-The big tv turned on –

Kurapika : Report the Genei Ryodan have been captured !

Police : Yes they are captured but look behind you !

Kurapika : Huh?

KABOOOM !

Police : No the car just explode !

Kurapika : Come back !

Uvogin : Yeah cool !

Police : The new police car just exploded !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : What with that ?

Leorio : Ask yourself !

Killua : Now number four !

Gon : Misunderstand !

-The big tv turned on-

Gon : Aunt Mito I'm home !

Mito : *from behind the door* Ah Killua it is already day !

Killua : Hmm !

Gon : *Gulp*

Killua : A little longer !

Gon : WHAT ARE YOU DOING ! * Open the door forcefully*

Mito : Ah Gon, Killua is still sleeping !

Gon : Haa !

Mito : Wake him up !

-The big tv turned off-

Leorio : Now who is greenminded ?!

Audience : *drool*

Killua : WHERE IS THAT CRAZY AUTHOR !

Kurapika : Mmm…

Killua : Who would fall to that old hag !?

Mito : So it is I'm old ne Killua !And where is that crazy Author ?!

Kiniro : Kurapika please stop staring here !

Kurapika : Hey she is here !

Mito/Killua : YOU !

Kiniro : *run away*

Kurapika : Now number five ' Wrong Thing'!

-The big tv turned on-

Leorio : Hey Gon Killua come here !

Killua/Gon : What is it ?

Leorio : Here look here !

Gon : *blush*

Killua : Whoa Gon is still innocent !

Kurapika : What are you doing ?

Killua : Here look Kurapika !

Leorio/Killua/Gon : KURAPIKA !

Kurapika : What are teaching to kids hmm LEORIO !?

Leorio : GYAA PLEASE FORGIVE ME !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : Is that true ?*emitting evil aura*

Leorio : No of course !

Killua : It is true !

Kurapika : YOU !

Audience : Kill him !

Gon : Now number six 'Monster'!

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : The tea is nice !

Leorio : And sweet !

Gon : You agree Killua ?

Killua : Not enough !

Trio : Eh !

POCHAN POCHAN POCHAN POCHAN

Leorio : 1..2…3…4 ..

Kurapika : 5….6….7..

Gon : 7 sugar cube !

Kurapika : Are you feeling sick already Killua ?

Killua : No at all !

Trio : MONSTER !

-The big tv turned off-

Audience : KYAA KILLUA-SAMA SO SWEET!

Kurapika : Is that right Gon ?

Gon : Yeah he likes to waste his money for sweets !

Leorio : Damn rich boy !

Killua : *sigh* now number seven 'Cruel'

-The big tv turned on-

Gon : Mini rabbits for sale mini rabbits for sale !

Kurapika : They will never get bigger than this !

Ponzu : Kyaa cute !

Leorio : Mini assassin for sale mini assassin for sale and they will never get bigger than this REAAALLY!

Killua : *sweatdrop*

Illumi : I would have one !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : KISAMA !

Leorio : Hey it just the Author fault !

Audience : Killua-sama kill him !

Kurapika : Now number eight ' Idiot Aunt '

-The big tv turned on-

Mito : Okaeri nasai Gon !

Gon : Aunt Mito !

Kurapika : Hello !

Mito : Such pretty lady !

Kurapika : Huh ?

Mito : Gon you are still to young to have a girlfriend !

Gon : Huh ?

Mito : *touch Kurapika chest*

Kurapika : *sweatdrop*

Mito : Boring !

Gon : Kurapika is a boy Aunt Mito !

Mito : NOO GON COME BACK TO ME !

Kurapika : Look like I know why Gon like that !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : What the ?!

Killua : GAH MY GON IS STILL INNOCENT !

Audience : Yaoi !

Gon : No comment…

Leorio : Number nine 'Do Not Do That To Kurapika' !

-The big tv turned on-

Loki (Fairy Tail): Hi pretty lady !

Leorio : Oh a playboy !

Kurapika : Come on lets leave him !

Killua : But…

Kurapika : No but !

Loki : Oh nice lady why are you with an old man !

Kurapika : TOO MUCH !

Leorio : That's why we don't want him here !

Kurapika : KISAMA !

Loki : LOOOOVVVVEEEE ! * flying after Kurapika's punch*

-The big tv turned of-

All : * Sweatdrop*

Kurapika : Hmph he deserve it !

Gon : Now the last one !

Killua :Father !

-The big tv turned on-

Gon : Ging !

Yusuke ( Yu Yu Hakusho) : Sorry kid I'm not Ging but Yusuke Urameshi !

Gon : Oh ….

….

Yusuke : What ?

Gon : Wear this ! * Giving Ging clothes *

Yusuke : Happy now !

Gon : Yea Ging !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : Look alike !

Kurapika : Yeah !

Gon : I ONLY HAVE ONE FATHER !

Leorio : Any way!

Trio : Good Bye and See you soon !

Audience : COOL KILLUA !

Killua : *wink*

Audience : KYAA KURAPIKA !

Kurapika : Good bye !

Audience : CUTE GON !

Gon : Yea yea see all of you next time !

Audience : KYAA THANK YOU !

Leorio : Woi how about me !

Audience : BOOO !

Kiniro : Ok lets go !

Leorio : WAAH !

-End-

Author : How is it ? Messed up right ! Well I think so ! Thank you for all who has read it ! And REVIEW PLEASE ! REVIEW PLEASE !R…..E…..V...I…..E…..W PLEASE !


	2. Episode 2

Author : Thanks for reading and sorry for the many mistakes but anyway let's move on !

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter is not mine but owned by Yoshihiro Togashi- sensei and forever will and the other anime is owned by their respective owner !

Warning : Weird humor , OOC-ness and OC , some character from other anime !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Skecth : Episode 2 Parody time !

* * *

Gon : Yei minna-san we are back !

Killua : With some parody from the first episode and some new one !

Kurapika : The truth will come to light !

Leorio : Now the story 'Monster' from the first episode is a parody from a doujinshi of Yu Yu Hakusho!

-The big tv turned on-

Hiei,Kurama and Kuwabara drinking tea and..

Hiei : Hmm !

Kurama : Hiei ?

POCHAN POCHAN POCHAN

Kuwabara/Kurama : *sweatdrop*

POCHAN

Kuwabara Mind: _1…2…3…4…_

POCHAN POCHAN

Kurama Mind: _5…6…7…SEVEN_ !

POCHAN

Hiei : *drink*

Kuwabara/Kurama : JI ~~~~~T_T

Kurama : H…Hiei ? How is it ? Feelin' sick now ?

Hiei : Not bad.

Kurama/Kuwabara : MONSTER *frighten*

-The big tv turned off-

Audience : We still love you Hiei !

Hiei : Ch,I don't need love !

Gon : Wow Hiei-san is like Killua ne !

Kurapika : Well Yu Yu Hakusho is almost like our old version !

Leorio : We are owned by the same person !

Killua : Now the story 'Idiot Aunt' and 'Misunderstand' is from the doujinshi of Yu Yu Hakusho too !

-The big tv turned on –

Raizen : You're getting married ?

Yusuke : Uh huh to Kurama. ( to straight forward)

Kurama : Hi 3

Raizen : *touch Kurama chest*

Yusuke : *fall*

Raizen : *taking Yusuke to talk*Hold it Hold it !Those are some small breast…What kind of woman is this ? She's boring . (Poor Kurama while he was actually a boy)

Yusuke : *sweatdrop*

-The continue-

Raizen : * hearing from behind the door * … ( KISAMA !)

Kurama : Ah. Yusuke stop…It's still daytime..It's light out Yusuke…So please?Yuusuke NO !

Raizen : *Bust in * WAIT A MINUTE ! I haven't sactioned this marriage yet !

Kurama : Ah… Yusuke fall asleep … I'm trying to wake him up but…

-The big tv turned off-

Audience : RAIZEN YOU JERK !

Raizen : Have a problem !

Yusuke : Whoa old man aren't you suppose to be dead !

Kurama : *sweatdrop*

Kurapika : I know your feelings ! * Pat Kurama shoulder*

Gon : mmm Kurapika ?!

Killua : Leave him be !

Leorio : Now the story 'Cruel' is a parody from Yu Yu Hakusho Doujinshi too !

-The big tv turned on-

Ura : Mini – rabbits for sale! Mini – rabbits! They'll never get bigger than this !

Botan : Kyaa Kawaiii !

Yusuke : Ke, what a lie ! They get huge in no time ! I bought one once !

Kuwabara : I had one too. Big as a dog. Thiiis big.

Kurama : Mini-youkai for sale ! Mini-youkai ! He'll never get bigger than this! Reaaaaaly!

Hiei : *sweatdrop*

Yusuke : *fall*

-The big tv turned off-

Hiei : KISAMA !

Kurama : Come on Hiei it just some made up story !

Kiniro : I'll never get bored with this !

Gon : How cruel , that's wrong of course saying he can't grow!

Kurapika : Oi oi Gon !

Killua : Now that is the end of the parody but now the real thing !

Leorio : Now 'What Do You Feel..?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Illumi : Killu !

Killua : Eh Aniki !

Illumi : What do you feel… about me?

Killua : Huh ?

Gon : Ehh, HOW much do you like Killua !

Illumi : Answer me… KILLU !

Killua : Well… since you ask…you're…you're kind of…you're kind of like a villain…a troublesome guy…

Leorio : Why don't you tell him he's so troublesome that you start liking him more and more ?

Killua : Geh,I CAN'T SAY THAT !

Leorio : Heh,heh, why are you turning all red ? Killua !

Killua : I'M NOT ! MY FACE ISN'T RED !

Illumi : Hmhm , Killu, I fully understand your feelings now .

Killua : DON'T UNDERSTAND ME !

Illumi : Well then, I will tell you one thing,Killu,…you and I…cannot live without one another , we cannot live without eachother remember !

-Second part-(back ground song Raggs Requiem)

Illumi : Now Killu ! LET'S ! FLY!

Gon : Eh Oi ! THAT'S MY LINE !

Killua : FORGET IT JUST GET OUT OF HERE ! I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING !

Illumi : YAH~YAH~HOOO!~WHOO!YEA!CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

Killua : That Aniki of mine is !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : *Sweatdrop*

Illumi : Wow that is one thing !

Killua : Aniki !

Illumi : Then I question you what do you feel about me ? 3

Killua : GET AWAY FROM ME !

Gon : Now the second story !

Kurapika : 'Sibling' !

-The big tv turned on-

Hisoka : Hey Illumi do you have siblings ?

Illumi : Yes !

Kuroro : ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh(Kurapika : WOI TOO LONG)What the !?

Illumi : Hm?

Hisoka: How many ?

Illumi : 4 sibling !

Hisoka/Kuroro : *Thinking of 5 Illumi* A NIGHTMARE !

Illumi : How about double Hisoka ?

Kuroro/Hisoka : * looking at each other *

Kuroro : THE WORST NIGHTMARE !

Hisoka : How cruel !

-The big tv turned off-

Audience : Kuroro so long to notice !

Killua : 1 aniki…2 aniki…3 aniki…4 aniki… * In Killua mind: Illumi 1 : Killu ~ come back home Illumi 2:Come~back~home~ . Illumi 3 : Come ~to~me~ . Illumi 4 : You ~can't ~kill me~ . Illumi : Mother ~ is~crying~* GAAAH THE WORST NIGHTMARE !

Gon : HISOKA SO MANY NO NO NO NO I CAN'T TAKE IT NOOOO!

Leorio : Oy you two snap out of it !

Kurapika : *sigh* Well the third story ! 'Drink'!

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : Hey here some drink !

Killua/Gon : YEAY !

Leorio : Ohayou ! Hm where's mine ?

Kurapika : In the kitchen !

Leorio :*in the kitchen* Oh here it is !

GULP GULP GULP

Leorio : What's with the taste ?

Kurapika : AH LEORIO THAT THE WATER USED TO WASH DISHES !

Leorio : What the ? *die*

-The big tv turned off-

Audience : YEA HE JUST DIED !

Leorio : OI I'M STILL ALIVE HERE !

Kiniro : Man I hope he died !

Leorio : What the ?

Killua : That is the best case scenario !

Leorio : *emo at the corner*

Gon : Now the fourth story !

Kurapika : 'Training?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Bisuke : Wow all of you has just become stronger !

Gon/Killua/Leorio : He heh !

Bisuke : What did you do to make this Kurapika-kun ?

Kurapika : Just some good diet and moderate training !

Leorio : 'good' diet ?

Gon : All of those poisonous food ?!

Killua : Moderate training you say ?!

Gon/Killua/Leorio : IT WAS HELL !

Bisuke mind : _Wow a super sadist is right next to me !_

-The big tv turned off-

Gon/Killua/Leorio : *Sweatdrop* We should not let him train us !

Audience : GYAA KURAPIKA-SAMA SO SADISTIC !

Kurapika : Never mind ! Now the last story ! 'Sleeping ?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : I'm gonna be the one kissing the Snow White !

Leorio : No me !

Killua : ME !

Leorio : ME ME !

Gon ( dwarf) : Stop it !

(And the argument grow louder than a sudden twisted thing happen )

Kurapika : STOP IT ALL OF YOU AND NOW I CAN'T SLEEP !

Trio : Eh aren't you suppose to be sleeping !

Kurapika : WHO COULD SLEEP WHILE OTHER PEOPLE ARGUE SOMETHING SO LOUDLY !

Trio : *sweatdrop*

(In the end the Snow White is as cold as the north pole combined by south pole coldest ice )

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : WHAT THE ?!

Gon : Kurapika ! * touch Kurapika*

Kurapika : Hmm !

Gon : Killua Leorio he's not cold !

Killua/Leorio : *Sweatdrop*

Audience : KYAAA KAWAII GON AND KURAPIKA-SAMA !

Kurapika : Vote for your favourite story through review daily and it's very important for the last chapter and to release the Author from state of boredom !

Killua/Leorio : Then that put the end of the show so see you soon !

-End-

Author : Does not make sense , I mean really do not make sense ! So I'm sorry of many thing and even the parody ! Then thank you for reading and for waiting ! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE


	3. Episode 3

Author : Thanks for reading and sorry for the many mistakes and I'm a fangirl that fangirling even though my little sister is under my own feet anyway let's move on !

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter is not mine but owned by Yoshihiro Togashi- sensei and forever will and the other anime is owned by their respective owner !

Warning : Weird humor , OOC-ness and OC , some character from other anime !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Skecth : Episode 3 !

* * *

Hunter : Minna-san we are back again !

Audience : Woooohoooo !

Kurapika :Nowthis story is parody !

Killua : 'Three vs One and One vs One and One win ' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : Man at last a holiday !

Leorio : Yo Kurapika !

Killua : Do you have chocolate ?

Gon :Ano,Kurapika I can explain this !

Kurapika : KYAAA GET OUT OF MY ROOM !

Gon : Ku-Ku-Kurapika !

Kurapika : *can't resist the cuteness* Don't worry Gon ! * pat Gon head*

Killua/Leorio : HEI WHY IS IT ONLY US !

Kurapika : What are you all doing here ?

Gon :They want to prove it if you are a girl or a boy by looking at your underwears !

Kurapika : *Menacing black aura that even the Genei Ryodan feel it *

Killua/Leorio : GUAAAAH!

BOOM and TIIIIIIITTTTT

(There is a problem in the show so please wait )

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika: So did you see my underwears ?

Audience :KYAA KURAPIKA-SAMA UNDERWEARS !

Leorio : No we did not !

Killua : Yes we did not right Gon !

Gon :Well we tried once to see it!( too straight forward)

Kurapika :Well you want to see it then go DIE FIRST !

Killua/Leorio : KYAAAAA !

Gon : *Sweatdrop*now the second story is 'Word Pun' !

-The big tv turned on-

Leorio : How about the maid costume Kurapika !

Kurapika :Oh here some food !

Leorio : *eat* *ready to vomit*

Kurapika : WAHAHAHAH HOW ABOUT IT !

Leorio : I already see a maid(how to read it in the Japanese meido)from afterlife (afterlife in Japanese is meido)

-The big tv turned off –

All in the show : *Sweatdrop*

Kurapika :Now the next story! 'Airplane?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kuroro:Let's go Princess Kurapika !

Kurapika : But I want to say goodbye to Prince Killua first !

Kuroro : Okay but just 5 minutes !

Kurapika : Prince Killua I –

Kuroro : Okay let's go the airplane is waiting !

Kurapika/Killua: YOU BIG LIER THERE IS NO AIRPLANE IN THIS TIME OF AGE ! (the time in fairytales)

-The big tv turned off-

Killua/Kurapika : WHY IS IT HAS COME TO THIS !?

Leorio : Let's ignore them !

Gon : Now 'Milk' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : Man I'm exhausted !

Gon : Yea Kurapika has come back !

Kurapika : Hmm a milk !

Gon : Wanna drink it ?

Kurapika : Ok !*drinking*

Killua : WAAA KURAPIKA PREGNANT !

Leorio : I'M SURE IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Kurapika /Gon : What are you saying ?

Leorio/Killua : That milk that Kurapika drink is for pregnant lady !

Kurapika : Who put it here ?

Killua/Leorio : HE ! * pointing to eachother*

Kurapika : Hhohoho !

Killua/Leorio : SHIMATTA !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : What the Author thinking ?!

Kiniro : Many way to torture you !

Kurapika : KISAMA !

Killua/Leorio : *sweatdrop*

Gon : Now 'Girls Habit' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kiniro : Girls always have a habit to wear the best clothes before going out and they will try they're clothes from one …from one to some … and from some to MANY !

Kurapika : What is it ?

Kiniro : I can see a mountain of clothes behind Kurapika ! ~

Kurapika : I remind you I'm not a girl !

-The big tv turned off-

Leorio/Killua : *Take notes* Kurapika… has… a…girly…habit !

Audience : KYAAAA !

Gon : Now 'Kurapika say BANG !'

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika vs Hisoka in the exam if the story is made up to this…

Kurapika : You have to find another way to kill me…BANG !*with arousing voice* *making hand like pistol from the right hand when the BANG sound go Kurapika head is like just get hit by a pistol*

Gon : *Sweatdrop*

Killua : I'm a straight guy a reaaaaly straight guy but I have to admit it , that is super sexy !

Leorio : I never did think Kurapika can be like that !

Pokkle : REEEAAALLLLY CAN'T BELIVE IT !

Hanzo : I'm a ninja so control myself control control !

Exam Staff mind: SOOO AROUSING !

Hisoka mind : AAAAAAHHHHHH !

-The big tv turned of-

Audience : SOOOO SEXYYYY !

Gon/Killua/Leorio : *nosebleed*

Kurapika : .

Kiniro : Now the next story is where the parody of the previous episode that is ' What do you feel' come from 07 Ghost Drama CD !

-The big tv turned on-

Ayanami : Teito Klein !

Teito: Huh !

Ayanami: What do you feel… about me?

Teito: Huh !

Frau : Ehh, HOW much do you like Teito !

Ayanami : Answer me… TEITO KLEIN !

Teito : Well… since you ask…you're…you're kind of…you're kind of like a villain…a troublesome guy…

Frau : Why don't you tell him he's so troublesome that you start liking him more and more ?

Teito : Geh,I CAN'T SAY THAT !

Frau : Heh,heh, why are you turning all red ? Teito !

Teito : I'M NOT ! MY FACE ISN'T RED !

Ayanami : Hmhm , Teito Klein, I fully understand your feelings now .

Teito : DON'T UNDERSTAND ME !

Ayanami : Well then, I will tell you one thing,Teito Klein,…you and I…cannot live without one another , we cannot live without eachother remember !

-Second part-(back ground song Raggs Requiem)

Ayanami : Now Teito Klein! LET'S ! FLY!

Frau : Eh Oi ! THAT'S MY LINE !

Teito : FORGET IT JUST GET OUT OF HERE ! I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING !

Ayanami : YAH~YAH~HOOO!~WHOO!YEA!CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

Teito : That Ayanami !

-The big tv turned off-

Teito : That Ayanami never realize it but he is always even more fun in the Drama CD !

Killua : So that's the original !

Gon : Looks like Killua still upset about the previous episode !

Kurapika : Now the story 'Drink' is from Author real life !

-The big tv turned off-

Mymoon ( just some random name) : Kiniro (I'm using the name I use here but my friends do call me with my real one ) look here I have a nice drink !

Kiniro : What it is ?

Mymoon: Soymilk !

Kiniro : You drink first !

Gulp Gulp

Mymoon : Hmm no way I got the wrong bottle !

Kiniro : Why ?

Mymoon : Well I just take some random bottle and I thought this was a nice drink but in reality it's a washdish water !

Kiniro : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-The big tv turned off-

Kiniro : AND SHE DIED !

Mymoon : NO WAY IN HELL !

All : *sweatdrop*

Mymoon : Sorry for this but actually she is the most crazy person in our entire crazy class !

Kiniro : Give…give… up…

Mymoon : Then bye bye !

Killua : Then… we…we…will…give you the original from 'Sleeping' and the original is from 'Hagemaru' !

Kiniro : A cartoon that I watch at my 3th grade in Elementary school or since I'm in preschool!

-The big tv turned on –

Story of the Snow White !

Kondo : Hey if you have a white house like mine you can meet the Snow White !

Hagemaru : So what ! *kick the horse*

Horse : NEIGH ! * Kick Hagemaru to his house*

While flying …

Hagemaru : MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY !

After landing on top of his mother desk…

Hagemaru : Mommy I want a white horse like Kondo's !

Mommy : Ok upright your finger and get it in your mouth then stetch it forward !

Hagemaru : *doing what his mother told*

Mommy : Now 'HORSE'

Hagemaru : HORSE !

Mommy : That horse ! * Pointing to his teeth *

Hagemaru : MOMMY !

-Skip-

Hagemaru : I smell something come on !

Kondo : Ok !

Hagemaru : Wow a cake house !

Kondo : Heheh !

Hagemaru/Kondo : Let's eat !

NYAM NYAM NYAM NYAM

Grandma : Hohoho hi you sweet kids ! * Riding a burger (?) *

Hagemaru : Wow a big burger !

Grandma: Come on come eat everything !

-After they got captured-

Grandma : Hmm oh hello yep I have captured them !

-While the other line-

Queen : Ok then I'll get you some food !

TITTITTIT Get your credit now (?)

Queen : Hehehe good I have already call her well I do not have a cellphone !(?)

(Kiniro : Since when did a fairy tale has cellphones ?)

-Skip-

Hagemaru : We are too late !

Kondo : Dis she just died ?!

Dwarf cat (?) : AAA NgAA !

Hagemaru : Hehehe not get the impression Kondo !

Kondo : Hooo !

Hagemaru/Kondo : ME FIRST ME ME FIRST !

Snow White : YOU TWO SO LOUD I WANT TO SLEEP TOO BUT CAN'T !

All : *fall*

-The big tv turned off-

All (Except Kurapika ): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kurapika : Now the next is an original from 'Training?' !

Killua : It is from … hahaha … Yu Yu Hakusho episode 102 !

-The big tv turned on –

(I don't remember his name): How in the world did you … ? What kind of sorcery have you performed ?

Kurama : A good diet and a moderate exercise . That is all it took.

Touya : 'Good' ?

Chu : You mean all those poisounos-tasting herbs !?

Rinku : Huh ? 'Moderate exercise' !?

Shishiwakamaru : It was hell !

Jin : You gotta be jokin' !

Suzuki : That was not beautiful training !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : Where can you find a beautiful training ? Well NOWHERE !

Gon : Ki-Killua !

Kurapika : Stay tune for the next episode that is …

Leorio : Leorio !

Killua : Killua !

Gon : Gon !

Kurapika : Kurapika ! Boy Talk !

Audience : YEAH !

Hunter : Then see you soon ! BYE !

-End-

Author : Does not make sense , I mean really do not make sense or this story is getting worse and worse ! So I'm sorry of many thing and even the parody ! Then thank you for reading and for waiting ! And next time will be the 'Boy Talk' ! And the story 'Kurapika say BANG' well you can see it here and the story is just a parody and this is the original: watch?v=AB88jV5Eakg


	4. Episode 4 : Boy Talk

Author : Thanks for reading and sorry for the many mistakes anyway let's move on !

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter is not mine but owned by Yoshihiro Togashi- sensei and forever will and the other anime is owned by their respective owner !

Warning : Weird humor , OOC-ness and OC , some character from other anime !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Skecth : Episode 4 : Boy Talk !

* * *

Hunter : Minna-san we are back again !

Audience : Woooohoooo !

Kurapika :Now this story is about our boyish talk !

Killua :Let's begin !

Kurapika : Man at last a holiday !

Leorio : Kurapika you have someone you like ?

Kurapika : WHAT ARE YOU SAYING !?

Gon :Ano,Kurapika come on!

Kurapika :… !

Leorio : If you have one then do *beep* then *beep* and *beep* then the last one * beep* !

Kurapika : WHAT ARE YOU A PERVERT OR SOMETHING !

Killua : *nosebleed* H-hey there is Gon here !

Kurapika : G-GON !?

Gon : I – I don't understand please tell me !

Kurapika : *Menacing black aura that even the Genei Ryodan feel it *

Killua/Leorio : GUAAAAH!

BOOM

Kurapika : Now Gon , it is *bbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeppppppppppppppppppppppp* then *bbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppp ppppp* and * bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeppppppppppppppp* the last one * bbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeppppppppppp*

Gon : Y-yes! * Boom he doesn't understand*

Killua : It's good he doesn't get it !

Leorio : You mad at us while you explain it to him !

Kurapika : Sooo !

Illumi : Yo !

Hisoka : Fu~fu~fu can we join you ?

Gon : No problem !

Trio : WE HAVE !

Hisoka : It's not the right one Leorio-kun , but you said*beep* and then give *beep* while * beep* then you * beep* then end it with * beep* !

Killua : You are one pervert joker aren't you !

Hisoka : Well said Killua !

Illumi : If the situation is outside then *beep* going to * beep* then go along with *beep* then many *beep* do not forgotten *beep*…

All : Just like his brother !

Gon : So many sensored words while what about the audience ?!

Audience : *faint in joy (?)*

Gon : *blinks blinks* Ano the audience !?

Kurapika : You *beep* while you Hisoka *beep* and Leorio *beep* then Killua * beep*

Trio : Then why did you understand ?

Kurapika : fufu Gon come here let's play !

Trio : YOU JERK !

Leorio : Hey I have a new magazine !

All : Let us look !

Leorio : Here !

-The big tv turned on and show all of the content-

Audience : WOOOWOWOWOWOWOWOW ! *nosebleed*

Kurapika : Gon you can't look ! * close Gon eyes*

Gon : What going on it seems fun !?

Kurapika : Not at all !

Gon: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY ?!

Hisoka : Just let him Kura-chan

Leorio : Yeah he's right !

Killua : Well no complain !

Illumi : So that he can be more manly !

Audience : YEAH ! YEAH COME ON KURAPIKA !

Kurapika : JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU ! * Menacing aura that has reach all the world *

All(Except Gon) : Wow…wow…wow… GUAAAHHHH ! ( Illumi/Hisoka : Ooohh ! )

TTTTIIIIIIITTTTT

-TECHNICAL DIFFILCULTIES-

Kurapika : Ok now we get back to the talk !

Illumi/Hisoka : Bye we're going !

Kurapika : It's good so GO AWAY NOW!

-After the two of then gone-

Leorio : Now let's make a quiz !

Gon : Let's start with 'Rock Paper Scissor' !

Hunter : ROCK PAPER SCISSOR !

Gon : Yeah , now I ask ! Will you dare to say 'you're a creepy joker' to Hisoka ?

All : NO WAY !

Gon : Right right !

Leorio : Then me ! Hmm, aha , Killua will you sneak into your sister room after she takes a bath ?

Killua : Which sister ? I only have brothers , but one brother , I call him 'sister' !

Kurapika : Then that Kalluto is a boy !

Killua : Who said he was a 'she' ?

Trio : Your mother !

Killua : What is with her brain !?

Kurapika : It's you next Killua !

Killua : It's boring !

Gon : Then to the real talk !

Trio : Ok !

Killua : Hey all of you have girlfriend ?

Kurapika : What's with the topic ?

Leorio : You just want to tease me aren't you !?

Killua : BINGO !

Gon : What is 'girlfriend' ?

Trio : *sweatdrop*

Audience : KYAA GON !

Kurapika : Then how is with your training Gon,Killua,Leorio ?

Killua : Well it's good !

Leorio : Yeah !

Gon : How about you train us Kurapika ?

Kurapika : Goo-

Killua : NO WAY !

Leorio : Did you not see the story 'Training?' ? He's a sadist a real sadist !

Kurapika : It's just a made up story !

Gon : Y-you're r-r-right ! *frighten*

Alluka : YEAH ONII-CHAN CAN I JOIN !?

All (Except Killua) : WWOOOOWWWW !

Killua : No you can't you're a **girl **while this is a boy talk !

Alluka : But I **AM** a boy !

All ( Except Killua ) : WHAT ?!

Kalluto : How about me Killua-oniisama ?

Killua : What is with all of you **girls **coming ?

Alluka/Kalluto : We **ARE A BOY **!

Leorio : I still can't belive it !

Kurapika : Me too !

Gon : Well it's a shame that me too !

? : So you're a Zoldyk !

Kurapika : Hmm I know this voice !

Kuroro : Hi there !

Kurapika : What YOU !

Audience : KYAA THE GENEI RYODAN ! KILL THEM ! * prepairing guns*

Gon : P-please stop it minna !

Audience : Okay Gon-chan !

Phinks : Kalluto he's an enemy !

Kalluto : Then I quit being a spider if my own two older brother is an enemy of the Genei Ryodan !

Kurapika : *already start fighting* SPIDERS !

Killua : Oy what with this Kalluto ?

Kalluto : Nani, Killua-oniisama ?

Alluka : Kalluto !

Gon : PLEASE STOP MINNA !

Leorio : Oy am I ghost or something !

Kiniro : Because this is a boy talk I'm not here much , but this is end of the episode ! Stay tune to the next episode !

* * *

-End-

Author : How about it ? I think it's getting worst too worst I would say ! But thank you for reading and please review !


	5. Episode 5

Author : THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ! TT-TT I'm crying in joy ! And here the new chapter with the always short story ! An there's a news I'm still working at my first ever longest story !

**DISCLAIMER : Hunter x Hunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi forever and the other anime is owned by they're respective owner !**

**WARNING : Some OOC-ness and OC , and character from other anime !**

**With this I Kiniro present to you faithful readers who has support me and the one who made this story they're favorite the …**

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch : Episode 5

* * *

Audience : KYAA KURAPIKA-SAMA !

Killua : We are back with the original show !

Audience : KAKKOI KILLUA !

Gon : Thanks for all the support all this time and the author has decide to make more chapter despite her many ongoing story ! But it will be a week once so that her idea will not run out ! And it will be every Monday so stay tune !

Leorio : And if you would mind please you can also see her other story !

Kurapika : And today the story is long !

Killua : Ok let's start with this show !

Trio : 'Lost ?'

-The big tv turned on-

Gon : Where is it where is it where is it ?!

Killua : What are you searching for Gon ?

Gon : My pencil !

Killua : Baka no omae wa , it's right there on you ear !

Gon : MY PENCIL ! *Rolling with joy*

Kurapika : Where is my earing !?

Leorio : It's on your ear moron !

Kurapika : Yes , I know that !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : So who is even more idiot ? Gon or Kurapika ?

Audience : KYAAAA !

Leorio : Now 'Three vs One and One vs One and One win ' original is …

Kurapika : From Fairy Tail ! Episode 3 !

-The big tv turned on- ( just think you are seeing the anime)

Lucy : I'm a mage , Lucy ! And this is Magnolia,a commercial city in which magic has flourished since the ancient era . If Karudia Cathedral in the middle of the city, that is towering over the surroundings , has gone , you'd be able to see the only Mage Guild in this city , Fairy Tail . And that's the house I decided to live in, the rent is 70.000 jewels .

-Skip-

Lucy : * coming with only towel* And the most wonderful of all part is…

Natsu : Yo !

Lucy : MY ROOM ! Why are you two here ?! *kicking Natsu and Happy to the wall*

Natsu : Because we heard from Mira that you'd decided on a new house .

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : So what if you heard ? Have you never heard the saying , "Good manners even between friends" ? What you did is trespassing ! It is a crime !

Natsu : Hey that hurt my feelings ! ( Really you don't seem to ?)

Lucy : I'm the one who's feelings are hurt .

Happy : What a nice room ?

Lucy : Don't sharpen your nails there , you feline !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : Such a mess !

Killua : Maybe he doesn't know that he is acting like a mother !

Gon : Next !

Leorio : 'Trick' !

-The big tv turned on-

Leorio : Hey Killua if you buy me this here I will buy you a big chocolate robot !

Killua : Ok you promise me !

-The next day-

Killua : OSSAN , where is my chocolate robot ?

Leorio : Here !

Killua : ITADAKIMASU !

TENG

Killua : Ow my teeth , what is this ?!

Leorio : I only said chocolate robot but not with the food so here a chocolate robot !

Killua : THEN THE ONE I BITE IS A ROBOT !

Leorio : YES YOU GET IT ,BUT IT DOESN'T WORK AGAIN !

Killua : KISAMA !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : KISAMA !

Leorio : WHAT !?

Killua/Leorio : *already fighting *

Kurapika : Now !

Gon : 'Poison' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : Here the cooking !

Trio : *Gulp* I-Itadakimasu !

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH

Trio : *sweatdrop*

Kurapika : So ?

Killua : Don't mind it's the worst poison I ever had !

Leorio : I beg your mercy ! PLEASE HELP ME !

Gon : MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY IT'S THE WORST !

Kurapika : I make more then !

Trio : NNNNNOOOOOOOOO HAVE MERCY FOR US PLEASE !

-The big tv turned off-

Trio : *Sweatdrop*

Audience : KYYAAA KURAPIKA-SAMA COOKING !

Kurapika : Now 'Petty'!

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : _I'm forced to wear this maid suit and allure a pervert man ! Well the money is worth it !_

Kuroro : Hooo now it's a hunter !

Kurapika : BASTARD !

Kuroro : You're not even beautiful ! Go home ugly !

Kurapika : GUAKH ! * ugly word is stuck to her I mean him *

Kuroro : Only evil woman is beautiful for me ! So bye bye UGLY ! HAHAHAHAHA !

-Skip-

Kurapika : THAT MAN IS WISHING FOR DEATH ! I CAN'T FORGIVE HIM ! I WILL BEAT HIM HARD !

Gon : Then let's going to plan T !

Trio : Plan T ?

Gon : T for "Take them head on" !

Killua : BAKA !

-Skip-

Gon : Why don't we just use my idea ?

Killua : Shh !

Leorio : Okay done !

Gon : But Kurapika you want to beat him hard right !

Kurapika : Yes , but while you three do the job , I'll go and do something and find what he will regret to!

Killua : *sweatdrop* Whoa how petty !

Gon : *sweatdrop* Yeah !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : Wow Kurapika such a petty !

Leorio/Gon : *nod nod*

Kurapika : YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE AREN'T YOU !

Kiniro : WHOHOOO you kill me and in the afterlife I will make you suffer more !

Killua : And the original of 'Kurapika says BANG' well Kiniro wants to say sorry because the false of the link and just search at the tittle is 'Yoko Says BANG!' Well thank you for watching !

Gon : See you next week in…

Leorio : Hunter x Hunter Sketch : Episode 6 !

Kurapika : SAYONARA !

* * *

-End-

Author : Will you kindly review and thank for all the review , I can't make my joy to words ! And please sorry for many mistakes that I already make in the past or the future !


	6. Episode 6 : April Fool

Author: Happy April Fool's Day and today it's an April Fool's Day comedy ! Now without any waiting let's start !  
WARNING : OOC-ness and some character from other anime !

DISCLAIMER : HunterXHunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei an the othe character is owned by their respective owner !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch : Episode 6 : April Fool's !

* * *

Gon : OHAYOU !

Kurapika : And thank you Ginryuumaru-san to review 'plan T for 'Take them head on' is from Fairy Tail, then, you must do plan U for 'Update fast' :D '.

Kiniro : Today let's see the studio April Fool's Day atmosphere !

Killua : Leorio let's shake hand !

Leorio : What is it ? *shake hand*

Killua : IZUTSUSHI !

ZZT ZZZTTTT ZTZT TZZ

Leorio : *fried from electricity*

Killua : HAHAHAHA !

Gon : Let's play JanKen !

Killua : Okay ! * Rock*

Gon : * Paper * YEAH I WIN !

DOOM BAM BOOM DUK DUK

Killua : *at the corner* Ouch , GON WHAT WITH THAT ?

Gon : April Fool's !

Leorio : Here Kurapika a weapon to kill the Spiders !

Kurapika : Oh thank you ! W-WHAT THE ! * become a stone *

Kiniro : Oh good idea Leorio a spider vs a spider !

Leorio : Don't mad Kurapika by the way it maybe work you let the Spider see the spider at your hand HAHAHAHA !

Kurapika : *Eyes become scarlet* YOU BASTARD !

Leorio : GUAAAH !

TIIIIIT

-Technical Problem-

Natsu(Fairy Tail) : YEAH APRIL FOOL'S DAY ! * release fire everywhere *

Leorio : WAAH MY CLOTHES !

Killua : Hahahaha a caveman on fire !

Kiniro : Hey let's start a Car Wash !

Gon : Here Kiniro-san I have made the board !

Board : Hunter Car Wash

Clean

Cheap

Cute

Audience : WE WANT TO !

Killua : Line up you cars and line to Kurapika to pay it !

Leorio : What with the motto ?

Gon : I don't know and I know it's cheap and clean but where the cute ?

Kiniro : There ! * Point to Kurapika *

Kurapika : WHAT ?!

BOOM DOOM GHUAAH WWWOOOOWW

Killua : TAKE COVER !

Leorio : 1 car flying , 2 car flying , 3 car flying ah a spider !

DDOOOM FOOMM ZZZTTT !

Kiniro : T-The studio gonna crash !

Gon : KURAPIKA STOP !

Kurapika : *stare* Okay *smile*

All : It's good Gon here !

Milluki : Killu here the disk you want !

Killua : YEAH ! Thanks Aniki !

BAAM

Killua * inside computer room * YEAh let's watch !

1…2…3… GYAAAHHH ! BAAM ( He came out of the room)

Gon : K-Killua ?

Killua : ANIKI I SAID A DISK NOT A HORROR DVD !

Milluki : APRIL FOOL'S ! * flying because Killua punch him*

Kiniro : Hey Hisoka here your Ringo-chan !

Hisoka : WHERE ?!

Kiniro : There ! * point to an apple tree *

Hisoka : YEAH ! * eat apple*

Kiniro : H-He eat it !

Leorio : Killua want some apple ?

Killua : Give me !

Leorio : Here !

Killua : T_T Jiii~~~ What's this ?

Leorio : Red pepper !

Killua : YOU BASTARD !

Shalnark : *behind wall* Let's see this Chain-User !

? : Mama !

All : WHAT ?!

Kurapika : A-A r-robot !

Robot : Mama ! Papa ! Gon nii-chan , Killua nii-chan !

All : 0 !

Shalnark : HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

DOOOOMMMM

Shalnark : Hmm ?

Kurapika : Destroy at last !

Shalnark : *gulp*

Kurapika : SPIDER ! * charge at Shalnark *

Shalnark : GYAAHHH !

Kiniro : Killua here chocolate !

Killua : *bite* OWW MY TEETH !

Kiniro : Ta~Da a rusty iron and painted brown !

Kortopi : I should glue this picture of his aunt here on the door and…

Gon : AUNT MITO !

BRUUK

Gon : Oww my head !

Kurapika : Hey guys come here except Gon and it's a paradise here !

-Going inside ( Killua , Leorio and Kiniro )-

GYAAAHHH NOOOOO

-After out-

Gon : Soo ?

Trio : THAT'S A TORTURE ROOM !

Kurapika : Then I let Shalnark and Kortopi ! * looking at Shalnark and Kortopi sinisterly*

All : *sweatdrop*

Alluka : Onii-chan die for me !

Killua : Okay !

Alluka : BANG !

Killua : *On the floor headless*

Gon : KILLUA !

Killua : *stand again*

All : = - ='?

Killua : * head out from clothe* BOO AND APRIL FOOL'S HAHAHAHAH !

Alluka : YEAH !

Kiniro : WHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH I WIN !

All : What's with her ?

Kiniro : I SPLIT THE COCACOLA CAN TO TWO PIECE ! ( This actually happen and I laugh hard for 1 hour and it's in front of my oldest younger sister Or the really is Yukichi and she ask 'What kind of monster are you? Gon? Killua? Or Kurapika?'))

Yukichi: Hello, this is Yukichi wrote. Are that right? I was in the blanket and hearing '1/13' by Kuroro. Hmm… I think she was stop and laugh, stop and laugh, and turned crazy! Anyway, I was turned the volume to 3 then I don't hear her laughing like a crazy! Did she just lying? I don't sure… But one thing! WHEN I SEE THE CLOCK IT WAS 17.25 OR 17.30 (maybe) AFTER SHE SPLIT IT! AND NOW IS 17.44! (When I wrote it) I can do that to! Last is, I split the pencil to 2 piece after I see my friend do that. I know how she (The person I mean is Kiniro) split it! T_T

Kiniro : WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ?!AND I SPLIT IT WITH MY BARE HAND AND IT SPLIT AFTER I BENT IS FOR 20 MINUTES !

Kurapika : Then with the crazy laughing of Kiniro and the the two author crazy fight we end today episode !

Killua : And she really is crazy !

Kiniro : WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I DID IT ! *still laughing for the same thing*

Yukichi: Ne, guys, aren't she really crazy?

All: Hn…

Kiniro : Ah I find a Fanta can !

CLENG CLENG CLENG CLENG

Gon : *sweatdrop* she's doing it again !

Kiniro : YEAH I SPLIT IT IN 5 MINUTES BUT NOW I BENT IT THEN STRECTH IT ! WAHAHAHAHAH !

All : *Sweatdrop*

Can : A crazy sadist !

Leorio : She already lost it !

Illumi : Wait go on with the show I still have an April Fool's joke !

All : What is it ?

Illumi : Here let's play 'Scary Maze' or is it ' Crazy Maze ' ! * showing computer *

Kiniro : KYAAA NOT THAT GAME ! * faint *

-Playing then 1th level , 2th level then the last the 3th level they lost but … GYAAAHHHH –

Illumi : Even though you lost sometime it actually has the prize !

Killua : THE ENDING IS THAT NO WAY !

Illumi : That's why I say it an April Fool's joke !

Kiniro : That's the end then bye bye ! And play it yourself to find out and please I would like to here what you find at the game ! And prank your friend too !

-End-

Afterword….

Kiniro : Scary Maze is a game that I play when my older female cousin come holiday at my house !

We play Quiz Parampa until I remember the game then I beg my older female cousin to play it then I play it first but the ending come out and that scare the hell out of me and make me jump from the sofa I seat on to the corner of the house .

Then my cousin play it then I look at her to see her reactions and at the ending she dance because the ending isn't shown't up !

MAN I HATE IT AND IT MAKE MY TRAUMA COME OUT AGAIN !

Gon : Poor her !

Killua : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Good game for April Fool's day !

-Truly the End-


	7. Episode 7

Author : The week has finally over for me ! I have many jokes to share !

WARNING : Surely some OOC-ness !

DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything ! But my jokes !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch : Episode 7

* * *

Gon : OHAYOU MINNA-SAN ! I LOVE THE SENSATION OF THIS MORNING !

Killua : Gon what do you mean ?

Gon : Eh ?

Killua : Nevermind …

Kurapika : Today let's begin today show with …

Leorio : 'Hercules ?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : LOOK I'M STRONG LIKE HERCULES ! *carrying Bisky wooden arm chair that weighs 16 ton*

Gon : Killua !

Killua : Don't worry it won't break look ! *release the chair from upstair*

Gon : GYAAA !

BLUMP GLUMP GLUMP

Gon : *sweatdrop* Killua it's in the water !

Killua : I don't know that this house is on water !

Biscuit : Hey min- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS ARM CHAIR ?!

Killua : *face like the famous painting 'The Scream'*

Biscuit : Prepare for torture !

-The big tv turned off-

Leorio : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Gon : *sweatdrop*

Killua : GYAAAAAHHHH !

Kurapika : Next 'Who's the mouse ?'

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : Ok who's the mouse here that always takes the cheese that I buy !

Killua : I only like sweets !

Gon : FISH !

Leorio : COFFEE !

Kurapika : THAN YOU ARE THE CULPRIT !

Kiniro : _He found out !_

Kurapika : You are the only mouse here ! *point to the computer mouse*

All : *sweatdrop*

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : *sweatdrop*

Killua/Leorio : HAHAAHAHAHA IS THAT REALLY KURAPIKA ?!

Gon : NEXT 'Fish?'

-The big tv turned on-

Gon : Hey minna I have a new pet !

Leorio : THAT'S A SPIDER !

Killua : HURRY HIDE IT !

Kurapika : My,my can I take it with me for a while ?

Killua/Leorio : *sweatdrop*

Gon : Okay !

Killua/Leorio : EEHHH !

After 5 minutes …

Kurapika : Here I have turn the spider into a fish !

Gon : Fish ?

Killua : THAT'S JUST A SPIDER IN AN AQUARIUM !

Gon : EEHHHH !

Kurapika : Gon watch your hand ! *gripping a baseball bat*

Gon : GYAAAHHH !

BAM !

Killua : 100% accurate to the old man face !

Leorio : HEY !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : FLAT FACE !

Audience : YEAH !

Gon : *sweatdrop*

Kurapika : *scarlet eyes* NEXT ! 'Ku…'

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : KU…KU…KU …

Kurapika : WHAT IS IT KILLUA ? KUMO ?

Killua : KURO ! *black*

Kurapika : GRRRR !

Gon : KU…KU…KU !

Kurapika : KUMO ?

Gon : KURONUE ! *pointing to a black nue picture*

Kurapika : *sigh*

Leorio : Hmm … KU…KU…KU !

BAAAMMMM

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : LEORIO K.O !

Audience : YEAH !

Leorio : GYAAAHHHH ! *on the corner*

Gon : Next !

Kurapika : 'Poor Brother' !

-The big tv turned on-

Illumi : Now , now Killu stop it !

Killua (baby) : *going up Illumi's bed*

Illumi : KILLUA !

Killua : He he ! * kicking Illumi*

Illumi : KILLUA STOP IT !

Killua : *slap Illumi*

Illumi : *faints* ( he's still 10 year old while his brother is the next head of the family)

Kikyo : ILLUMI DEAR !

-The big tv turned off-

Audience : *sweatdrop*

Killua : YEAH YEAH I BEAT HIM !

Leorio : YOU CAN ?

Kurapika : Next !

Gon : 'Mask Party' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : Gon , Killua , Leorio ? Ah Leorio !

Kuroro : Chain-user ?

Kurapika : DIE !

Kuroro : *half alive*

Kurapika : Ah Killua !

Silva : Hmm ?

Kurapika : Sorry .. *walk away* Ah Gon !

Ging : Yo you're Kurapika right !

Kurapika : Y-Yes !

Killua : NYAM NYAM NYAM !

Kurapika : There you are !

Gon : Kurapika got lost !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : *blush*

Leorio : GYAHAHAHAHAHA !

Gon : Hey hey !

Kurapika : * begin to cry*

Audience : YOU MAKE KURAPIKA-SAMA CRY !

Killua : Now that's the end of the show !

Kiniro : See you next week !

* * *

Author : I'm out of idea ! I'm burned ! Well hope everyone like it ! REVIEW PLEASE !


	8. Episode 8

Author : Just like my promise ! I have given you all another story ! ENJOY AND REVIEW !

DISCLAIMER : I don't have anything here but my idea is mine !

WARNING : OOC-nee,weird fic , and many more !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch : Episode 8

* * *

Gon : Ore wa Gon !

Killua : Ore wa Kirua !

Gon/Killua : AND THIS IS HUNTER X HUNTER SKETCH !

Gon : Killua , where is Kurapika and Leorio ?

Killua : Saa …

_Flashback_

_Killua : Kurapika , Leorio ! Here a fan letter !_

_Kurapika/Leorio : *read the letter* WHATT !_

_Killua : It's a challenge ! if not the show will be closed !_

_Kurapika/Leorio : *staring at eachother* *gulp* WE GET IT !_

_Killua : Hehehe I and Gon will be the only host today ! GUAHAHAHA !_

_Kurapika : *sweatdrop* Kirua ?_

_Killua : Eh ?_

_End of Flashback_

Killua : WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA !

Gon : *sweatdrop* Kirua ?

Killua : NOW ' Fat and …' !

-The big tv turned on-

At a pond in the Zoldyk's resident

Milluki : Mike~ is getting ~ real fat ~ !

Killua : *passing and push Milluki into the pond* And ~ Milluki is getting~ real wet~ !

SPLASH

Killua : *running*

Milluki : KIRU !

-The big tv turned off-

Audience : KIRUA-SAMA !

Killua : GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Gon : Maybe it just me but Killua is even more crazy now !

Killua : 'Rollercoaster' !

-The big tv turned on-

Alluka : *sitting on his rollercoaster seat* YEAH IT'S FUN ONII-CHAN !

Killua : *the same as Alluka but* GYAAAAHHH I'M FALLING ! I'M GONNA FALL !

Alluka : YEAH ! ONII-CHAN IT'S FUN!

Killua : GYAAAHHHH OKAA-SAN ! I'M GONNA FALL !

After it's over

Alluka : It was fun ! Eh ? Onii-chan ?

Killua : *stil in the rollercoaster and when the rollercoaster go again* ALLUKA RESCUE ME ! NANIKA RESCUE ME !

Alluka : Sorry that would be too much ! ONII-CHAN I'LL WAIT HERE !

Killua : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo !

-The tv turned off-

Killua : *stone*

Alluka : Onii-chan I want to ride it !

Killua : GYAAAAA !

Gon : Such doting brothers ! Anyway … Now 'Pakudate' !

-The big tv turned on-

If the episode where Killua and Gon is captured by Genei Ryodan turn to this…

Gon : And you want to save him to right ! Pakudate-san !

Killua : *leaning forward* Pakunoda ! (He's sitting on a chair next Gon and Pakunoda standing)

Gon : Eh ?

Killua : PA-KU-NO-DA !

Gon : Eh hehehe heh !

-The big tv turned off- (Mainly from a musical)

Killua : What's with you Gon ?

Gon : Eh ? Eh ? EHHHHH ?

Killua : Now 'Back Home ?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : Gon me next !

Gon : *on a glider* YEAH WAIT I'M GOING HO-GUAKH !

Killua : GON !

Gon : I'm okay ! I just bump on the back of the house !

-The big tv turned off-

All(except Killua) : *speechless*

Killua : NEXT ! ' Seaweed ' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : Here get it Gon ! *throwing seaweed*

Gon : HYAAAHH ! *throwing seaweed*

Kurapika : *not in the water* Such childish game !

Killua : *throwing seaweed at Kurapika* LET'S SEE HOW IS KURAPIKA WHEN HE'S WET !

Kurapika : *dodge*

Leorio : *who's behind him* GUAKH ! WHY ME ?!

Kurapika : Maybe because of my face !

-The big tv turned off-

Gon : Eh ? AH KIRUA !

Killua : *nosebleed*

Gon : KIRUA HANG ON THERE !

Audience : NEXT ! 'Don't Let Them In !' !

-The big tv turned on-

In Kurapika's room…

Killua : Do you think what I think ?

Gon : Hmm ?

After Kurapika back…

Killua : Yo Kurapika ! *wearing one of Kurapika's clothe*

Gon : YEAH YEAH I'M KURAPIKA ! *wearing it too*

Kurapika : *stoned*

Leorio : That's why don't let them in your room !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : GYAHAHAHAHA GON ! KURAPIKA'S FACE ! KURAPIKA'S FACE !

Gon : ' Expression ? ' !

-The big tv turned on-

After a rainy day and there's many puddle

Kiniro : It's Silva the assassin swinging his two son ! ( Illumi and Killua )

TWEK TWEK TWEK TWEK TWEK SPLASH

Silva: AH ILLUMI !

Illumi : *standing up without expression and wet*

Killua/Silva : _*Gulp* He's good at that !_

Kikyo : Oh Illumi dear what had happen ?

Illumi : I fall from the swing there !

Kikyo : Oh my such good expression dear ! You'll be a good assassin !

Killua/Silva : _SHE'S JUST PROUD ABOUT THAT !_

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : *sweatdrop*

Gon : NEXT ! 'Solid ?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : GRAB MY CHAINS ! THIS FLOOD IS NASTY !

Hisoka : KURAPIKA IS THE CHAIN SOLID ENOUGH ?

Kurapika : YES IT IS ! *Thug the chains* EH HISOKA !

PLAK (The chains is tied too a car)

Kurapika : I lost my concentration !

Leorio : GYAAAAA THE CHAIN GONE !

Killua : *swimming like an electric eel*

Gon : *Swimming like a puffer fish*

Kurapika : *swimming like a spider*

Hisoka (?) : *swimming like a joker*

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : *sweatdrop*

BANG

Kurapika : KIRUA ! COME HERE YOU CHEEKY BASTARD !

Killua : Oops the couple here !

Kurapika : Kirua-kun , WHAT DID YOU JUST DO IS OUT OF THE LINE !

Leorio : WHAT FAN LETTER ! IT'S JUST A LETTER YOU MAKE !

Kurapika/Leorio : COME HERE YOU !

Killua : NOOOoooooo *dragged by the couple (?)*

-Then when the Kurapika back-

Gon : Where's Killua ?

Kurapika : There !

Killua : GYAAAA NOT THAT FISH !

Leorio : How about red pepper ?

Killua : ABSOLUTELY NOT THAT PLEASE !

Kurapika : Anyway , please review ! The author take any review ! Another author or a person who has no account in fan fiction !

Gon : Goodbye !

Killua : HELP MEE !

* * *

Author : Hope all of you enjoy ! Please review and poor Killua ! GYAHAHAHA !


	9. Episode 9

Author: Hello ! I'm sorry for the late update ! I was engrossed to drawing . So I am very sorry ! Now I am typing this episode on MY PHONE ! I'm very sorry to anyone who have the same time as my country , especially Ginryuumaru-san and Kazuki -san !

Warning : OOC-ness , maybe typo(s) , weird fic .

Disclaimer : I don't own Hunter x Hunter !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch : Episode 9

* * *

Gon : Sorry to be late !

Kurapika : Anyway where is Killua and Leorio ?

BANG

Killua : Sorry we're late !

Leorio : It's freaking cold !

Kurapika : Ah , yes it's been raining hard !

Leorio : SOME COFFEE PLEASE MISS !

Kurapika : Leorio ! THE SHOW !

Leorio : O-OK !

Killua : Now the first stpry to come out is .. !

Gon : 'Poison' !

-The big tv turned on-

Pakunoda : What did you eat before you die Uvogin ? It's disgusting !

Uvogin : How can I get rid of it ?

Pakunoda : Here ! Drink this poison ! It get rid of that disgusting smell and get rid of your life too !

Uvogin : Ohhh ...

..Silence...

Pakunoda/Uvogin : WE'RE ALREADY DEAD !

-The big tv turned off-

Leorio : A poison to the dead person !

Kurapika : *cursing*

Killua: Next !

Gon : 'Crying?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Gon : Kurapika ! Why are you crying ?

Kurapika : *sob* *sob* ; _ ;

Gon : Is it because Killua is slacking off ?

Kurapika : N*sob*o*sob* ; _ ;

Gon : Is it because Leorio is not helping us at all ?

Kurapika : N*sob*o.*sob ; _ ;

Gon : Then why ?

Kurapika: Gon , Look *sob* I'm *sob* cutting some *sob* onion ! ; _ ;

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : *Cursing even more*

Leorio : Wow ! Now he's cursing the author !

Gon: *Sweatdrop* Next !

Killua : 'Paper Test' !

-The big tv turned on-

Bodoro : Next is ! PAPER TEST !

Killua/Gon/Leorio : *The Scream face*

Kurapika : *The Scream face*

All : Why did you do the face too ?

Kurapika : Am I supposed not to ?

All : *sweatdrop*

-The big tv turned off-

Leorio/Killua/Gon : *cursing*

Audience : IT'S TIME FOR KURAPIKA-SAMA TO RULE ! XD

Kurapika : NEXT ! ' Fan' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kiniro : Is it just the wind that blow Kurapika's robe ? Or... just the 'FANS' ! ^O^

Fangirl : KYAAA KURAPIKA-SAMA !

Kurapika : *sweatdrop* A word pun ?! Must be from fan and fangirl … =_="

-The big tv turned off-

All : *sweatdrop*

Audience : KYAAA THAT'S TRUE !

Kiniro : Next ! 'Point of View' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kiniro : If it's Gon ... He's so innocent , cute , weird sometime and flawless !

Fangirls : Killua ?

Kiniro : Killua ? He's strong , cute , easy to teased , brother complex , cool and many more !

Fangirls : Leorio ?

Kiniro : Let's just skip him !

Leorio : WHAT ? Look here ! I'm cool , smart , handsome , rich , girls attention , gr-

Kiniro : GUARDS !

Leorio : HEY LET GO OFF ME ! *dragged by the guards*

Fangirls : Kurapika ?

Kiniro : Heart stealer , strong , feminine , cool , sad boy , good manners , smart , ANYWAY HE'S MY FAVOURITE ! XD

All : *Sweatdrop* All of Kurapika's fangirl is frightening ...

Hisoka : Let's kill him !

Fangirls : *preparing many bazooka*

All : GYAAAAA ! (Hisoka : Fu~fu~fu~)

BOOM BOOM BOOM

-The big tv turned off-

All : *sulking*

Kurapika : Next ! 'Spider' !

-The big tv turned on-

Leorio : Is Kurapika going nuts ?

Killua : He have pet spider !

Gon : Good then !

-The next day-

Kurapika : Time for snack !

Trio : *sweatdrop*

-The next day again-

Kurapika : Oh~ You're fat ~

Trio : *sweatdrop*

-The next day-

Kurapika : *sleeping peacefully*

Gon : Spider ?

Leorio : Looks like it have been …

Killua : tortured to death !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : YEAH !

Trio : *Sweatdrop and sulking*

Kurapika Bye Bye !

Kiniro : Oh come on you guys ! It's just a payment to Kurapika because I've been torturing him .

Killua : Then wait for next time !

Gon : BYE BYE !

* * *

Author : This is why I hate HOMEWORKS ! It's stealing my creativity ! Anyway sorry again and please REVIEW ! I'll receive other Author review or not an Author review ! I'll wait !


	10. Episode 10

Author : While I was writing this chapter , my house has a _**blackout .**_ So I update this after that . So enjoy and you enjoy I got the _**review **_!

WARNING : humor doesn't make sense , OOC-ness , the author in here too , and many other warnings from the previous chapter .

DISCLAIMER : I don't even own Hunter x Hunter , even if I own it , it will be not turn into an anime because not popular .

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch : Episode 10

* * *

Gon : Ohayou ! (my country's time)

Kurapika : We have a voting now ! At the author's profile ! Some of the ideas !

Leorio : Now go on with the show !

Killua : 'Assassin ?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Gon : Killua ! I'm back !

Killua : Okaeri nasai Gon ! *inside the toilet*

Gon : Killua look what I got !

Killua : Let me see ! Stretch your arm in !

Gon : Ok ! *stretch his arm into the toilet*

Sfx : KYAAAAAAAAAA BANG BANG BOOOM FROOOM

Gon : Killua ? Eh ! The toilet has no door ! Ah , there you are Killua !

Killua : STAY AWAY ! I HATE WEIRD LOOKING FISH !

Gon : *sweatdrop* I doubt that you **are** an assassin .

Killua : SHUT UP !

-The big tv turned off-

Leorio : Ohh …

Killua : _He got some ideas to prank me doesn't he !_

Gon : *sweatdrop* I reaaally do doubt it !

Kurapika : NEXT ! 'Rapid Killing ! ' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : Hmm ~ hmm~ hmm~

Sfx : CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK

Gon : What are going to do with does guns, Kurapika ? *sweatdrop*

Kurapika : Some rapid killing ~

Killua : No way !

Leorio : Don't !

Sfx : DOOR DOOR DOOR DOOR DOOR DOOR

Killua : KYAA GET OFF OF ME ! SPIDERS !

Kurapika : Fuh ~

Gon : Poor little spiders on the ceiling !

Leorio : rapid killing ! Yes ! *sweatdrop*

-The big tv turned on-

Leorio : He doesn't even care about his surrounding !

Killua : Gross …

Gon/Audience : *sweatdrop*

Kurapika : Next ~ 'Kurapika's Cookies' ~

-The big tv turned on-

Gon : Kurapika ! You remember Leorio's promise to eat your cookies ?

Kurapika : Oh yeah ! But I left it at my room …

Killua : Ohh… Hehe !

Sfx: FROOOOOMMM

Killua : Here it is ! *giving Leorio a basket of cookies*

Kurapika : Eat it ! Delicious ~

Leorio : Mm … Killua you too ! *take some cookies and then shove it into Killua's mouth forcefully*

Sfx : BAM

Killua : *almost faint* It's g-great ! Co-cool …* body parts twitching*

Leorio : *gulp*

Kurapika : EAT IT ! *dark aura*

Leorio : *eat*

Sfx : BAM

Kurapika : Killua ?

Killua : NOOO ! *running with his highest speed*

Kurapika : *cathching up to him(?)* Delicious~

Killua : NOOO ! *The Scream face*

-The big tv turned of-

Audience : Ku-Kurapika-sama's cookies … *frighten*

Killua : *white foam coming out of his mouth*

Gon : Ki-Killua !

Leorio : *faint and body parts twitching*

Kurapika : Next ~ 'Little Brother ?' ~

-The big tv turned on-

Illumi(10 year old) : Killu ! Where are you ?

Killua(baby) : Dah !

Sfx : BAM

Illumi : KILLU !

Killua: Hahahaha !

Illumi : My diary (?) ! How the heck ?! It weights 3 kg with a lock that weights 5 kg !

Killua : Dah dah ye !

Illumi : No way ! *sulking*

Killua : *tapping Illumi's back to comfort him*

Illumi : You lit-tle de-vil *quivering voice*… *still in his position*

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : *jaws drop*

Gon : Amazing ! ^O^

Leorio : Little devil ?

Killua : Hohoho it's time for me to shine ! Next ! 'Little Devil' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua's Childhood

At Kikyo's room

Killua : Okaa-san ! I want some money !

Kikyo : Oh you so cute ! Here the money !

At Zeno's room

Killua : Jiji ! Money ! *cute eyes*

Zeno : So much like Silva ~ Here the money !

At Illumi's room

Killua : Aniki ! I want money !

Illumi : *Jii~ T_T* Here Killu !

Killua : Yeah !

At the Butlers Mansion

Killua : Gotoh ! Buy me 100 boxes of Kokorobokun !

Gotoh : Okay Killua-sama !

While at Milluki's room

Kikyo : My~my~

Zeno/Illumi : _YOU LITTLE DEVIL !_

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : WAHAHAHAHA !

Gon : Yup , a little devil ! *sweatdrop*

Leorio : Hmm …

Kurapika : Next ! 'Kurapika's Cookies' !

Leorio : WE'RE DONE WITH THAT !

Killua : 'Little Devil' !

Gon : Killua ! We're done with that too !

Kiniro : *pop out suddenly* then 'Kiniro's Chronicle!' !

Hunters : WHAT'S THAT ?!

Kiniro : I don't know !

Hunters : HUH ?!

Kiniro : Then some female Kurapika ! 'Don't do anything !' !

-The big tv turned on-

Trio : Ohh so this is your house !

Kurapika : Do come in . I live alone !

Trio : _Three boys and one girl !_ Don't do anything to us !

Kurapika : *sweatrop* I should be the one saying that !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : Such twisted minds !

Trio : HEY THAT HURTS !

Kiniro : Hohoho ~ Next ! 'Coin Purse* !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : Hey lookie ! Kurapika has a coin purse !

Gon : A purple one !

Leorio : Girly !

Kurapika : HEY ! That's –

Kiniro : Mine !

Trio : EHHH !

Kurapika : I want to say it !

Kiniro : GIVE THAT BACK !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : So ?

Trio :: *sweatdrop*

Kiniro : Some talking between Ginryuumaru-san and the others !

-The big tv turned on-

Kiniro : Ginryuumaru-san ! The hunters wanted to talk to you !

Ginryuumaru : Ohh okay !

Gon : Why did I not win against Natsu-san ?!

Ginryuumaru : Oh about that fic ! Hehe Hi~mit~su~ !

Leorio : What ?!

Gon : Let's try another combination !

Leorio : Yeah let's try ! *moving to Kurapika*

Kurapika : I don't remember being a in a combination with you !

Leorio : *gulp* *frighten*

Killua : Hey he's damn strong !

Kiniro : I'll help !

Hunters : How ?

Kiniro : By cheering from afar !

Hunters : *epic anime fall XD*

Ginryuumaru : Let's just see the story !

Kiniro : Yeah !

Hunters : Maybe all the authors in this fandom like to torture us …

-The big tv turned off-

Gon : Ok that's the last ! Give us messages (reviews) !

Kurapika : Don't forget to vote at the author's profile !

Killua : Bye~

Leorio : See all of you next week !

Hunters : At Hunter x Hunter Sketch !

* * *

Author : Well that really is late ! Sorry ! Vote and review ok ! Wait next time !


	11. Episode 11 : Play House

Author : As yesterday Gon has already set the punishment for Kurapika and Leorio ! Well anyway lets start the show !

WARNING : OOC-ness , today a punishment for the two couple (Killed by the two) , and maybe typo(s)

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Hunter x Hunter and some of the plot .

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch : Episode 11 : Play House

* * *

Killua : Ohayou minna ! Today will be fun !

Ging : Really fun ! *grin*

Audience : FUN ! FUUUUNNNN !

Kiniro : Let's start !

Gon : Yeah ! Ohayou ! Kaa-chan ! Tou-chan !

Kurapika : O-Ohayou … _MY PRIDE TT_TT_

Leorio : Yo !

Gon : Let's play !

Kurapika/Leorio : Play what ?

Gon : Cooking ! Real cooking !

Kurapika/Leorio : Ok ! _You call that playing !_ *sweatdrop*

Gon : Than START !

Sfx : FROOOM

-After 30 minutes-

Kurapika/Leorio : HERE ! *giving their own food*

Gon : *eating*

~~~~~~~~~~~SILENT~~~~~~~~~~~

Sfx:BAM

Killua : GON WAKE UP !

Ging : Hmm ?

Kiniro : Deadly food !

Kurapika : GON !

Leorio : Herb ! HERB !

Gon : I'm a-alright ! *standing up* Ok let's have a little family conversation !

Kurapika/Leorio : _Weird kid !_

Killua : SIT AT THAT PLACE ! *pointing to a family room stage*

Kurapika/Leorio : _Since when did they do that ?!_

Ging : The three authors did !

Kurapika : _MIND READER ?!_

Ging : Not much !

All : *sweatdrop*

Gon : Kaa-chan ! Tou-chan uses my toothpaste !

Kurapika : I know it ! our toothpaste bent a bit ! Leorio ! You should use it with careful touch !

Leorio : Sorry ! Ok ! No one has ever teach me that !

Kurapika : SO WHAT ?!

Leorio : YEAH SO WHAT THE PROBLEM WITH HOW TO PROPERLY USE A TOOTHPASTE ?!

Kurapika : It's gets all , well not elegant !

Leorio : What's with elegant ?!

Killua : Woi woi !

Kurapika/Leorio : G-Gon ?

Gon : Domestic violence in my house *quivering voice* !

Kurapika : WAIT GON DON'T CRY !

Killua : You two suck at this parenting stuff ! Violence , etc , etc !

Kiniro : Come on Killua stop with the joke !

Ging : CONTINUE !

Kurapika/Leorio : We're sorry !

Gon : YEAH THAT'S GOOD !

Kiniro : Hmm … Hmm !

Killua : What ?

Kiniro : Weird family !

Killua : _Even though you're the one writing !_

Ging : This beginning to bored me !

Kiniro : How about we let them play while we start the real show !

Ging : Good idea !

Killua : Now ! 'Interesting' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : What're you doing ?

Kiniro : Interesting ~

Killua : WHAT ?!

Kiniro : I found Kurapika's new suit !

Killua : Really ?!

Kiniro : Really I'm serious !

Killua : I'll tell him !

Kiniro : KILLUA STOP ! IF NOT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KNOW WHO'S THE OWNER OF THIS RARE CHOCOLATE !

Killua : *already at the author feet with his neko mode*

Kiniro : _Interesting !_

-The big tv turned off-

Ging : WAHAHAHHA !

Kiniro : Hmm ?

Ging : Look at the Play House gang (?) !

Kiniro : Heh ?

Kurapika : HEY THAT'S NOT ALLOWED !

Leorio : What's wrong with just a magazine ?!

Kurapika : That's adult magazine !

Gon : HEY WHAT'S WRONG ?!

Kurapika/Leorio : SHUT UP !

Kiniro : Next ! 'Pakudate?' !

-the big tv turned on-

Gon : Poor Pakudate-san !

Killua : Pakunoda !

Gon : Eh ?

Killua : PA-KU-NO-DA !

Gon : He..Hehehe !

Killua : You !

-The big tv turned off-

Ging : WAHAHAHAHA

Killua : What now ?!

Kurapika : Shhh ! Gon is asleep !

Leorio : So why I'm not allowed to sleep ?!

Kurapika : Your snore is as loud as a bomb !

Ging : WAHAHAHA !

Killua : Next *sweatdrop* ! 'Family Picture?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Mito : Okaa-san !

Grandma : What is it Mito ?

Mito : Gon is adopted !

Grandma : What ?

Mito : A short hair blond mother , an ugly father (no offence) and a silver haired brother ! Look at this family photo !

Grandma : Mito , that's his friends !

Mito : Eh not a family photo ?

Grandma : No !

~~~~~SILENT~~~~~

-The big tv turned off-

Ging : Hoo ~ Hehehe Mito is an idiot as ever !

Kiniro : You think so ?

Killua : She's a nagging machine I tell you !

Kiniro : _Those two has the same attitude for Mito-san !_

Gon : Hey everyone !

Killua : Oh you finished !

Gon : Yes because Kurapika and Leorio can't stop fighting and then they said divorce !

Kiniro/Killua : _They're not even a real couple !_

Kurapika : Come on Gon !

Leorio : No follow me !

Gon : I'll go back to Ging and Mito-san !

Ging : Gonna make a run for it !

Kurapika : Stop you ! Killua catch him !

Killua : OK !

Ging : WHAT YOU WANNA ME TO DO ?! *tied up*

Kurapika : Said the ending !

Ging : Wait for episode 12 and keep voting because next Monday is the death line ! So hurry ! NOW UNTIE ME !

Kurapika : Ok !

Ging : BYE BYE !

Gon : Ging ! Why ?!

Kurapika/Leorio/Killua : Don't mess the story line !

Gon : Hai !

* * *

Author : So ? It's short didn't it ! I got some boredom left anyway review !


	12. Episode 12 : Special Guest and Hisoka ?

Another chapter ! Thanks to Ginryuumaru-senpai and airix-senpai for reviewing the previous chapter ! Now let's begin!

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi (I change my style XD)

WARNING : OOC-ness, Weird fic, maybe typos(s) and many more !

* * *

Gon : As the vote has reach it's deadline , today we have a special guest !

? : Yo !

Hunter : AUTHOR ARE YOU CRAZY ?!

Kiniro : No but I'm insane !

Hunter : That's the same !

? : So ?

Kiniro : Do come in , Kuro-chan !

Kuroro : Ok . *sitting on a sofa*

Hisoka : Today we will interview Kuroro !

All : HISOKA ?!

Hunter : What you're surprised too ?!

Kiniro : Yes .. *sweatdrop*

Hisoka : Ok now Kuro-chan ! Describe Kurapika in three words !

Kuroro : A Beautiful Chain-User !

Hisoka : Next !

Hunter : _That's not even three words !_

Hisoka : Hey do you like the Judgment Chain ?

Kuroro : No !

Hisoka : But I think there's a little similarity about the chain with this word 'From this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us apart' !

Kurapika : *Blush* WE-WE-WEDDING VOWS !

Audience : KYAAA KUROPIKA FOREVER !

Hisoka : Fu~fu~fu I got just the right proof !

-The big tv turned on-

Kiniro : Hisoka ! Wanna be a guest ?

Hisoka : Sure ~

Kiniro : What's you're doing there ?

Hisoka : Wait don't open the door !

Kiniro : *blush*

Kuroro : *on top of Kurapika*

Kurapika : * below Kuroro*

Kiniro : Sorry for disturbing !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ?!

Kiniro : I record it !

Kurapika : It's a misunderstand !

Killua : *jaws drop*

Gon : OMEDETO !

Leorio : You're gay ?!

Kurapika : PLEASE HERE ME !

Kuroro : Hmm . If his in love with me , then that would be the fastest way to release the chain .

Audience : KYAAAA !

Hisoka : Okay now ! What will you want from Kurapika ?

Kuroro : His whole body . After I kill him, I will first do what I want then second , I will sell him in the auction !

Hisoka : Literally ?

Kuroro : No !

Audience : Booo !

Kurapika : Fuh ~

Hisoka : Next ! Describe Killu-chan in three words !

Kuroro : Kokorobokun Worst Maniac !

Hisoka : Ringo-chan ?

Kuroro : Hisoka's Great Target !

Killua : WHAT ?!

Hisoka : Now let's see ! Kuro-chan , what do you think about Illumi ?

Kuroro : A doting brother, have brother complex, weird, expressionless and many more !

Killua : _Right to the point !_

Hisoka : So ? What will you feel if Kurapika was a female ?

Kuroro : Get her into Ryodan !

Hisoka : That's the spirit !

Hunter : Not gonna happen !

Hisoka : Next ! Gon-kun what do you think Kurapika will say about Kuroro ?

Gon : Kurapika's Arch-Enemy !

Hisoka : KYAAA MY GON SO CUTE ! *hug Gon*

Gon : *chill ran down his back*

Killua : Get your hands off him !

Kurapika : Now what do you feel when you massacred my clan ?!

Leorio : Ah ! Kurapika !

Kuroro : Joy of killing and getting something that I want !

Kurapika : YOU!

Leorio : KURAPIKA STOP !

Sfx : BOOM BAM BANG TOOMM BAM GONG WOW

Kuroro : Eh ?

Leorio : He's just throwing stuff ?

Kurapika : I want to kill you but I don't want to ruin the story line !

Yoshihiro : Good !

Hunter : YOU'RE HERE ?!

Yoshihiro : Yup !

All : *sweatdrop* At least finish your work first !

Yoshihiro : Ah ! BYE BYE !

-Then-

Hisoka : Let's see how in my mind the pairing Kuropika will be !

-The big tv turned on-

Hisoka : Right now is Kurapika's and Kuroro's wedding !

Gon : OMEDETO !

Killua/Leorio : *jaw drop*

-1 year-

Kuroro : Such cute son !

Kurapika : What should we name it ?

Kuroro : Kuropika !

Kurapika : Anata~

-The big tv turned off-

Audience : KUROPIKA PAIRINGS !

Hisoka : Yes !

Kiniro : *wanting to tsukkomi*

Killua : *neko mode*

Kurapika : *frozen*

Leorio : *nosebleed(?)*

Gon : *brain fried*

Kuroro : *sweatdrop*

Hisoka : Such good expressions !

Kiniro : All right that's the end !

Gon : Wait next time !

Hisoka : YAAAAAHHH GON !

Killua : Stay away !

Kurapika : DIE !

Kuroro : Huh ?

* * *

Jane~ Hope all of you like it !


	13. Episode 13

Auhtor : Just a fast update ! Because I'll attend a tryout this Sunday ! And an exam ! SoI update it in one day !

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi and I don't have any of the character except myself !

WARNING : OOC-ness , weird , doesn't make sense, another character from other anime and many more !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch

Episode 13

* * *

Gon : Kiniro-san, you have too much free time !

Kiniro : So what ? Isn't that good ? WAHAHAHA !

Kurapika : Let's start !

Killua : We'll start with !

Leorio : 'Bad Luck' !

-The big tv turned on-

Leorio : Hey I heard , the forest you are going has GHOST !

Killua : G-Ghost ?

Kurapika : Ah my sandal strap snap !

Killua : Eeek !

Sfx : Meow meow meow NGEOWWWWW

Killua : B-Black cat !

Gon : AH MY MIRROR BROKE !

Killua : Wh-what !

Sfx : Crek Teng

Leorio :There goes the cup !

Killua : GYAAAAHHH ! BAD LUCK !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : B-bad l-l-luck …

Leorio : Hohoho~

Kurapika : Next !

Gon : 'Killua and Toshiro' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : So this thing can transform into an ice dragon !

Toshiro (Bleach) : Yeah !

~~~SILENT~~~~

Killua : Ohh Bisuke ~~

Toshiro : HEY DON'T USE IT FOR THAT KIND OF THING !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : Good idea for destroying that h- *Tling*

Bisuke : Killua wants to say I can make myself even more beautiful , right Gon !

Gon : Y-yeah …

Kurapika : Next !

Leorio : 'Love and Kiss?' !

-The big tv turned on-

6 years ago

Killua : Okaa-san , what is Illu-nii doing with Hisoka ?

Illumi : Hisoka have you feel it ?

Hisoka : Illumi , it's rare for an assassin to feel love !

Killua : Love ?

Kikyo : Just be silent okay , Killu !

Illumi : Have you ever kiss ?

Hisoka : No!

Illumi : Really ? I mean you're a pervert !

Killua : Kiss ?

Kikyo : You should go back to your room !

~~Now~~

Killua : Gon ! Have you ever kiss ?

Gon : EH ?

Killua : Feel love ?!

Gon : Killua what are you talking about !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : Killua was so innocent when he was still little !

Leorio : And now Gon !

Gon : Next !

Killua : 'Luck' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : I've been out of LUCK !

Gon : Try hmm …

Kurapika : Killua-kun ! *whisper*

Killua : I'll try !

-Then-

Leorio : WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING ?!

Killua : Nya ! Nya ! Nya !

Gon : Killua is trying to increase his luck !

Leorio : At least you just buy the Maneki Neko , not being the Maneki Neko !

Kurapika : Just saving our money ! Now we all have the luck ! Except Killua that is !

Killua : MYAAAAAAAAA !

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : Good idea !

Killua : My luck …

Gon : Next !

Leorio : 'Fans' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : HOOOOTTT ! GET ME THE FAN !

Gon : I'll go get them !

~~Several Minutes later~~

Gon : I'm here !

Killua : Go- NOT THAT KIND OF FAN !

Fangirls : KILLUA-SAMA !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : Fan frenzy !

Gon : I thought there is only shark frenzy !

Leorio : Next !

Kurapika : 'Soldiers?'!

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : Shh they're coming !

Kurapika : Just several minutes left !

Gon : Are we soldiers ?

Leorio : Soldiers ?

Kurapika/Killua : You two do-

? : THERE THEY ARE !

Kurapika/Killua : HOW WE HATE FANS FRENZY !

Fans : KILLUA AND KURAPIKA SOLDIERSS CLOTHES !

Gon/Leorio : *sweatdrop*

-The big tv turned off-

Fans : KYAAA !

Killua/Kurapika : F-FANS FRENZY ! *Running*

Hisoka : Next ! 'Kuropika' !

Gon : HISOKA ?!

Leorio : WHAT 'RE YOU DOING HERE ?!

Hisoka : JUST GET ON WITH IT !

Gon/Leorio : O-Okay !

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : Kuroro ~

Kuroro : Kurapika ~

Kurapika : Kuroro ~

Kuroro : Kurapika , will you ?

Kurapika : Y-

Sfx : BOOOM TTTIIITT

-Technical Difficulties-

Kurapika : WHAT WAS THAT ?!

Hisoka : That's why I'm here !

Kiniro : What he's gonna say ! My curiosity is driving me crazy !

Kurapika : Kiniro-san , have you ever heard about 'Curiosity killed the cat' ?

Kiniro : Y-Yes I do !

Kurapika : So , now get on with repairing the monitor !

Kiniro : OKAY ! ALREADY FIXED !

All : HAYAI !

Hisoka : Fu~fu~fu next ! 'Hisoka's Dream' !

All : This gonna be worst than the last !

-The big tv turned on-

Hisoka : Ya Gon !

Gon : Hisoka ! *hug Hisoka*

Hisoka : _Ah ! Gon !_

Killua : You should stay away from that pervert okay Alluka !

Alluka : Okay !

Killua :Eh ! Gon ! *pulling Gon*

Alluka : No fair ! *hug Killua*

Hisoka : *bloodlust out*

Gon : *out of tension , transform into mega Gon XD*

Hisoka : G-Gon stop it !

~~Hisoka~~

Hisoka : I-Illumi ?

Illumi : You're late !

Hisoka : Sorry I overslept ! It's already noon !

Illumi : *mad* *needles flying*

Hisoka : At least let me apologize… *needles all over body*

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : That's the end of today's episode !

Gon : SAYONARA !

Killua : Fans frenzy over ?

Leorio : Damn you !

Hisoka : Fu~fu~fu~

* * *

Author : Another weird story !


	14. Episode 14

WARNING : OOC-ness , weird , maybe another Hisoka , doesn't make sense and many more !

**Don't flame me but there is one story which is a little shocking from Indonesia ! Don't flame me ! I'm Indonesian too ! And a Hunter x Hunter version of Aria Wiguna Demi Tuhan (For God's Sake) !**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Author : I do tell everyone at the previous chapter right ! So now enjoy !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch

Episode 14

* * *

Kiniro : My hands …

Gon : Hmm… Let's just start !

Killua : NOW !

Leorio : 'Horror Film' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : *speechless*

Leorio : What's this ? You're scared ?

Killua : No I'm just thinking of the huge amount of blood there !

Kurapika/Gon : *sweatdrop* That's our Killua alright !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : ohohoho~

Leorio : Tsk !

Gon : Next !

Kurapika : 'Hisoka The Fortune Teller' !

-The big tv turned on-

Gon's Turn

Hisoka : You'll have a soul mate who has red hair , plays with cards and friends with an assassin !

Gon : Who is that ?

Killua/Leorio/Kurapika : YOU JOKER !

Killua's Turn

Hisoka : Hooo~ you'll be a bloodied assassin again ,Killu !

Killua : Aniki what are you doing disguising as Hisoka ?

Illumi : How did you know ?

Killua : Only my family call me 'Killu' !

Hisoka : Hohoho~ Here I am !

Kurapika's Turn

Hisoka : Hooo~ You'll get me on a date with Kuro-chan !

Kurapika : AS IF I WILL !

Leorio's Turn

Hisoka : Your hands is too rough ! I can't fortune telling like this !

Leorio : IS THAT REALLY THE MATTER ?!

-The big tv turned off-

Hisoka : Who's first ?

Hunter : AS IF !

Kiniro : Next ! 'Hisoka and WHAT THE HECK ?!'

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : WHAT THE HECK ?!

Trio : What's wrong Kurapika ?!

Kurapika : Ir. Sukarno , the one who read the proclamation of Indonesia's independence !

Killua : What's wrong ?

Kurapika : He was born at 6 June 1901 !

Gon : 6 June 1901 … AH 6 JUNE ! Hisoka's birthday !

Killua/Gon/Leorio : WHAT THE HECK ?!

-The big tv turned off-

Hunters : IS THAT TRUE ?! KINIRO-SAN !

Kiniro : It is ! And I just realize it today , when I got a pop quiz at school ! It's SUPRISING ! Me and my friend who knows Hunter x Hunter has our jaws drop after hearing the real ANSWER ! I take 7 Mei 1901 and the real one was 6 June 1901 !

Hisoka : Hohoho~ I know him !

Hunters : NO WAY !

Kiniro : Next ! 'For God's Sake' !

-The big tv turned on-

Gon vs Neferpitou

Gon : Neferpitou ! LOOK AT MY FACE !

Neferpitou : It looks like a pineapple !

Gon : NEFERPITOU ! Your time is over !

Gon : YOU DESTROY MY FRIENDSHIP ! YOU MAKE ME SAD !

Neferpitou : So ?

Gon : I'M NOT AFRAID !

Neferpitou : Hoo~

Gon : I'M NOT AFRAID EVEN IF ALL OF YOUR ARMY GO AGAINST ME !

Killua : Gon !

Gon : FOR GOD'S SAKE !

Sfx : BOOM BOOM!

Neferpitou : _Nya, almost like the end of the world !_

-The big tv turned off-

All : *sweatdrop*

Kiniro : Next ! 'Tea?'

-The big tv turned on-

Gon : Kurapika I make you a cup of tea !

Kurapika : Oh , thank you !

Sfx : Gulp SPURRR

Kurapika : What's this ? It taste like a ketchup in water !

Gon : Eh ? I use this !

Kurapika : Gon , the real bottle has leafs picture but this has soy bean picture !

Gon : Eh ?

Kurapika : This is a ketchup bottle !

-The big tv turned off-

All : *sweatdrop*

Killua : You're crazy ?

Kiniro : I told you yesterday , I'm insane ! Anyway next !

Kiniro : 'Aniki ?' !

_The big tv turned on-

Killua *baby*: A-Ani-

Illumi *10 years old* : Hmm ?

Killua : L-L-

Illumi : Please not what I'm thinking about !

Killua : Lumi-oneechan !

Sfx: Crack Snap

Illumi : _K-Killu, so cute but a little devil !_

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : *jaws drop*

Gon : Is that true ?

Killua : AT LEAST NOT ONLY MY BABY LIFE ! WHY NOT ANYBODY ELSE ?!

Kiniro : This is the end !

Killua : WOI !

Kurapika : Stay tune !

Leorio : Wait next time !

Killua : Don't IGNORE ME !

* * *

Author : That's weird right ! But don't flame me please TT_TT !


	15. Episode 15

Warning : All the warning at the previous episode !

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch

Episode 15

* * *

Kiniro : This almost like draining a bathtub in 10 minutes !

Gon :What does she mean ?

Killua : She has a pop quiz coming up at Saturday , a Tryout at Sunday and Exam at first week of June !

Leorio : That'll really are going to drain my ideas !

Kurapika : Now let's start ! 'Hisoka's Singing' !

-The big tv turned on-

Hisoka : Yogoto kanaderu ~ Requiem ~

Killua : *jaws drop* *K.O*

Hisoka : Kanjita yo~ sosoritatsu hodo ni ~

Leorio : *sunglass broke*

Hisoka : Oishisou da ne~ mitsuketa ~

Gon : *shivering and chill ran down his back*

Hisoka : Makka ni somaru kajitsu no you ni ~ Iro zoku kimi ga boku wo~ nurasu ~

Kurapika : *Killua's reaction* *Gon's reaction* *running as fast as the sound*

Hisoka : Eh ?

-The big tv turned off-

Kiniro : Yogoto kanaderu~ Requiem~

Hunter : *K.O*

Hisoka : Next ! ' Killua and Guitar' !

-The big tv turned on-

Killua : I'll play your guitar !

Gon : Use you claws !

Killua : Ok !

Sfx : TRING TRENG CRENNGGGGG

Killua : GWAAAHHH WHAT'S WITH THOSE SOUDS !

-The big tv turned off-

Killua : *faint*

Gon : Killua ?

Kurapika : Next !

Leorio : Hisoka's greatest fear !

-The big tv turned on-

Hisoka : GYAAAAA STOP IT ! STOP IT ! *sweating*

Illumi : But I want to get there fast !

Hisoka : NOOOO ILLUMI I'M SORRY ! SO PLEASE STOP !

Illumi : You get in my car , I drive and that'll be the end of you !

~~This scene is inside Illumi's car~~

-The big tv turned off-

Hunter : HELL YEAH !

Kiniro : Next ! 'Why am I always Forgotten ?!' !

-The big tv turned on-

Hisoka : You know what Illumi .

Illumi : What ? You're late again !

Hisoka : Ugh ! Please not your driving ! Ehem ! How about I kill Killua ?

Illumi : *claws and gripping Hisoka's neck* I mean this ! I'll kill you !

Hisoka : *babbling about Killua* ! In fact- Illumi ?

Illumi : *crying only right eye* Eh ? What's this ? *wipe* *cry again on both eye*

Hisoka : _Not good ! Oh…This is dangerous , I guess ! He's just too cute ! :3_

Illumi : Why ?

Hisoka : *hug Illumi* I'm sorry !

Illumi : Eh ?

Hisoka : For everything !

Sfx : Clomp

Kuroro : Why am I always forgotten ?!

The big tv turned off-

Kiniro : For anyone who knows , yes this is from an art ! Don't flame me !

Killua : You have too much browsing !

Kiniro : So that this will not be boring !

Gon : Next !

Kurapika : 'Since When ?' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : Let's go there !

Gon : Yeah !

Killua : Okay le-

Kuroro : We'll join too ! *behind Kurapika*

Hisoka : Yup ! *piggyback Gon*

Illumi : Yes ! *hug Killua from behind*

Trio Little : SINCE WHEN ?!

Trio Older : Since the three of you got out of the hotel !

-The big tv turned off-

Trio Told : *shiver*

Leorio : Next !

Kiniro : About how I got addicted to Hunter x Hunter !

-The big tv turned on-

Kiniro : What's that ?

Yukichi : Hunter Hunter ! (that's how you pronounce it right !)

Kiniro : Oh ~

-Watching from episode one to Kurapika vs Majitani-

Kiniro : Is Kurapika a boy or girl ?

-The next day , my curiosity win me-

Kiniro : WHAT'S KURAPIKA'S REAL GENDER ?! COMPUTER !

~~After browsing~~

Kiniro : WHAT A BOY ?! NO WAY !

-And so-

-The big tv turned off-

Kiniro : Yup ! I got addicted to it since episode 1 ! Because of Kurapika !

Kurapika : How many percent people actually thinks I'm a girl ?!

Killua : You're (Kiniro) maybe the perfect person for the saying 'Curiosity Killed The Cat' …

Gon : Next ! 'Kurapika and Guitar' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kurapika : Let's play .

Sfx : Deng Ding TING

Gon : Ah my guitar !

Kurapika : Ah ! One of the string… Gon I'll repair it !

~~Then~~

Kurapika : Here !

Gon : Kurapika , I can't play a guitar if one of the string is…a chain .

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : My pride … *sulking*

Gon : *sweatdrop* Do I really have a guitar ?

Killua : Next !

Leorio : 'One Day' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kiniro : One sunset , one place and one couple !

Kurapika : One day, I'll kill you !

Kuroro : Do s you wish !

Kiniro : WHAT'S WITH THAT COMMENT ?!

-The big tv turned off-

Kurapika : What's into you lately ?

Kiniro : I'm getting more insane !

Killua : One ?

Leorio : Next !

Gon : ' Maze Reactions ' !

-The big tv turned on-

Kiniro : Let's start with Killua !

Killua : I'm gonna beat this game !

~~Then~~

Sfx :ZZZZZTTTTT Cklek Cklek Cklek *all the light shatter*

Killua : GYAAAA !

Kiniro : Next ! Gon !

Gon: Hmm ~ Hmm~

~~Then~~

Gon : GUUUUUUUUUU !

Sfx : CRACK ZZT ZZT AAHHHHHHHH

Kiniro : M-My laptop has a holeeeee ! Anyway ! Kurapika's turn !

Kurapika : Heh this will be easy !

~~Then~~

Sfx : AHHHHHHH

Kurapika : KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KUMO KUMO KUMO !

Kiniro : That's not a kumo ! Then Leorio's turn !

Leorio : WAHOOO !

~~Then~~

Sfx : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Leorio : GYAAAAA !

Sfx Thump flurrr tak tak tak tak

Kiniro : Now then ! The last ! Hisoka !

Hisoka : Fu~fu~fu easy easy !

~~Then~~

Sfx : Tak tak tak tak booom

Kiniro : MY LAPTOP ! HISOKA DON'T SLICE IT !

-The big tv turned off-

All : *sweatdrop*

Sfx : GYAAAAAHHHH Thump tak tak OUCH thump

Hunter : Hmm ! *to the computer room*

Kiniro : *faint*

Kurapika : Broken arm , bruise on her leg and the computer room… such a mess .

Trio : She's playing it !

Hunter : Anyway sayonara !

Gon : The 2 previous episode and this episode is made by Kiniro-san for the maybe 3 week hiatus and not opening her laptop !

Killua : And maybe another week !

Hunter : So the promise will be cancel for a while !

Hisoka : If it's more than 3 week , then Kiniro will make a special humor fic for the readers !

Kiniro : Except for my annoying sister !

Hunter : Since when did you get up ?

Kiniro : SAYONARA !

* * *

Author : This is true ! I can't ! I hate exams ! But I want to get in SMPN 3 (Note : A junior high school with full name Public Junior High School 3 ! I should have at least score 25 !), South Kalimantan . It's near my house ! Just walk to the gate and then turn left , just walk a little and then there is the school !


	16. Episode 16 : Ghost Gossip

Why not we just start and maybe stop with me blabbering ?! Now enjoy !

Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Warning : I have many warning !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch

Episode 16 : Ghost Gossip

* * *

Gon : We're actually back !

Killua : Huh ?

Kiniro : My mother let me use the computer for the last week !

Kurapika : Now let's start !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gossip Begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killua : Why it's a ghost today ?

Kiniro : My class has free time today ! The teacher does not come ! So we were gossiping about many real ghost story !

Killua : R-REAL !

Kiniro : Yes ! So my friends are here ! And all of them has the sixth sense !

Killua : *white*

Saaya(Just another name) : Now let's see ! Ah, I know ! At Surabaya ! There was a family of three people, the father does not join ! They were at a hotel and at that hotel-

Killua : ANIKI SAFE ME !

All : *sweatdrop*

Illumi : What's wrong, Killu ?

Killua : Illu-nii ! *hide behind Illumi*

Illumi : *poker face* *happy at the heart * *resist to not hug Killua*

Sayaa : Now let's continue ! That hotel was so creepy !

**~~~Story Mode~~~ WARNING : MAYBE MAKES YOU CAN'T SLEEP**

**Mom : Hmm did I just see a kid pass ? Maybe just my imagination !**

**-The Night-**

? : KYAAAAAAA

Gon : Killua !

Kurapika : If you can't take it ! Than go out !

Killua : But my curiosity makes me wanted to hear more !

Leorio : You're such a kid !

Saaya : LET ME CONTINUE !

Hunter : H-Hai !

**~~~STORY MODE~~~**

**? : Help me ! Help me !**

**Mom : *sleep***

**? : I'll need to get into her dream !**

**~~The dream~~**

**? : Please help me !**

**Mom : A girl ?**

**Girl : I'm killed by a man for constructing a bridge !**

**Mom : *close mouth***

**Girl : I was hit by the head and then the man killed me here ! He take my head and then go back to the constructing area !**

**Mom : What can I help you ?**

**Girl : Please believe that I'm a still with my head !**

**Mom : Yes I believe !**

**Girl : *pop out her head* Thank you ! Now I can rest in peace !**

**~~Dream end~~ **

Illumi : Who killed her ?

Saaya : Who knows !

Kiniro : My mother friend was in the same situation but maybe another person !

Gon : Killua ?

Killua : *completely white*

Kurapika : Killua-kun ?

Kiniro : Next ! Let's see her sixth sense work !

Killua : SHE'S THE ONE !

Saaya : It's been passed by bloodline ! Let's see, ah next to Killua there is a long haired !

Killua : Aniki ?

Saaya : No !

Killua : GYAAAAAA !

Saaya : No it's your brother !

Killua : YOU !

Saaya : I hate doing something like this !

Kiniro : Hehehe ~

Saaya : But she has too much curiosity ! *point to Kiniro*

Kiniro : Hohoho~

Saaya : It's dangerous for her to hear the word 'Secret' ! She will go crazy to know what's the secret !

Kurapika : Such a perfect target for the saying 'Curiosity Killed The Cat' !

Kiniro : Now let's invite the second ! She's even more open !

Lai : Hi ! There's a ghost behind Illumi-san !

Killua : EEK !

Kiniro : Like I said she's really OPEN !

Lai : Let's begin ! Well Kiniro has more scary things happening around her !

Kiniro : I don't want that !

Lai : Anyway ! Let's start !

**~~~STORY MODE~~~**

**Lai's POV**

**Today (20 May 2013) we were going to the toilet to see if my sixth sense is the truth and then almost half of the class following me ! And then I point to four **_**being**_**, one of my classmate, a boy with a sixth sense too was pulled by them ! Then we all rescue him before completely taken away . One of us was running back to the class, he only see one and then all of us was running back to our class, it was a really scary experience for us . **

**~~~STORY MODE END~~~**

Kiniro : I'm thankful ! My curiosity was lost against my scared feelings !

Saaya : Even me !

Lai : You two has no sense of an adult !

Killua : *Jaws drop*

Gon : Killua, how scared are you ?

Kurapika : He can't speak anymore !

Leorio : SOO CUTE OF YOU !

Kiniro : NEXT ! Salni ! The one almost taken by the beings !

Salni : Yo ! Now let's start for real !

Killua : GYAAAAAAHHHHH I DON'T HERE ANYTHING !

Salni : HEY ! LET'S START !

**~~~STORY MODE~~~**

**It's midnight and then I got to the toilet and then the door was open by itself and then the water start pouring and I open the door even more wider, there I see ! Two cat fighting !**

**~~~STORY MODE END~~~**

Gon : I thought what was it !

Kurapika : It's just two cat !

Leorio : Killua ?

Killua : *faint*

Trio : It's just two cat !

Kiniro : Poor him !

Kurapika : Next time !

Gon** : **On Hunter x Hunter Sketch !

Leorio : Episode 17 : Little x Killua x Illumi !

Trio : Wait next time !

* * *

Author : Sorry for the many maybe well uninteresting ghost story !


	17. Episode 17 : Little x Killua x Illumi

The episode 17 ! Originally from Sket Dan and based on it !

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch

Episode 17

* * *

Little x Killua x Illumi

Kiniro : HAHAHAHA I FOUND A COLA !

Killua : I want some !

Kiniro : *snicker*

Killua : BLEH ! What's this ?! Eh ?

Gon : KILLUA !

Kurapika : Thank goodness ! The fans and audience not here !

Leorio : What's with this cute figure ?

Killua : DON'T JUST STAND THERE ! FIND ME SOME CLOTHES ! AND DON'T CALL ILLU-NII !

Kiniro : Ah ! I already call him !

~~Then~~

Illumi : Killu ?

Killua : Y-Yes ?

Hisoka : SO CUTE !

Illumi : Here the clothes ! *shivering*

All : _He's totally resisting not to hug Killua !_

~~Then~~

Killua : What ?!

Gon : Killua so cute !

Kurapika : Want some lollipop ?

Hisoka : KYAAAA !

Killua : GO AWAY !

Leorio : *grin* So how is it Killua-bocchan ?

Killua : SHADDUP !

Illumi : I'll take a photo and send it to mother !

Killua : DON'T YOU DARE !

Illumi : Ok !

All : _HE'S OBEYING ! *Thunder Struck*_

Kurapika : What's that ?

Kiniro : Just something I invent ! It makes a person turn into a 3 year old but with the original mind !

Kurapika : It means it almost like a mind of a 14 year old Killua in a 3 year old body of Killua !

Killua : What's with this ? When will I turn to normal ?

Kiniro : At least until the show finish airing !

Killua : That long !

Kiniro : Yep !

Killua : No way !

Gon : But it's fun to see Killua in this body ! He's so cute ! *poking Killua's cheek*

Killua : *blush* I don't like it !

Illumi : It bring back many memories !

Killua : I don't want that !

Kurapika : Want some lollipop ?

Killua : STOP THAT !

Leorio : So cute !

Killua : WHAT'S WITH THIS ?!

Kiniro : Let's play a little ! Little Killu !

Killua : Don't nickname me like that !

Kurapika : Of course !

Leorio : With !

Gon : Your !

Hisoka : BROTHER !

Killua : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kiniro : What's more ? It's snowing !

Killua : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gon : He's using the same dialog !

Kurapika : Only with two more OO !

Killua : You ACTUALLY counting it !

Illumi : Let's go !

Killua : HELP ME ! *dragged by Illumi*

All : Have fun !

~~~Outside~~~

Illumi : Killu ! Catch !

Killua : Ow ! I don't like snow war !

Illumi : Then let's play snow killing !

Killua : I don't like that either ! Anyway what's that ?! And is that actually exist ?!

Illumi : Then let's play snow boulder !

Killua : I hate that !

Illumi : *silent* *tears fell*

Killua : WHAT THE HECK ?! That's a rare phenomenon !

(The Others at The Big Terrace)

Kiniro : Ah~ You make Illumi cry !

Hisoka : Fu~fu~fu~ you're a bad kid !

Kurapika : He actually cry !

Leorio : Weird !

Gon : Killua ! Apologize !

Killua : Why should I ?!

Gon : KILLUA ! You're younger than me here !

Killua : Gh, Illu-nii I'm sorry ! *cute way*

Illumi : *stare* *hug*

Killua : C-can't b-bre-ath !

Illumi : Sorry !

Killua : *panting*

Illumi : Anyway what's you wanna play ?

Killua : Hide and Seek !

Illumi : Ok ready ! GO !

Sfx : FWOOP FWOOP

Kiniro : Actually what's the point if there's no seeker ?

Killua : Gh, I'll search !

~~Killua~~

Killua : Illu-nii ! Where are you ~ ?

Illumi : Here~

Killua : You can't show yourself nor tell where you are in hide and seek !

Illumi : Is that so ? Well then, let's restart ! I'm the seeker this time !

~~Illumi~~

Illumi : Killua ? Where are you ?

Killua : *from afar* Hehehe, Kanmuru !

Illumi : Hmph !

Killua : Almost there !

Illumi : *throwing pins* YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY !

Killua : GYAAAA

~~It turns into a tag game~~

Killua : HELP ME !

Kiniro : Gon, look !

Gon : He's having real fun !

Kurapika/Leorio : _Does not look like so !_

Hisoka : *smile a creepy smile*

Killua : REALLY HELP ME !

Illumi : WAIT !

Killua : I'M NOT GONNA WAIT !

Gon : They're having fun right !

Kiniro : Yep !

Kurapika : It's relaxing !

Leorio : Why did he actually can run that fast ?

~~Yuki Hiiro~~Continuing~~Kiniro In Status of Forced to Study~~

(At The Big Terrace with The Others)

Killua: *shiver*

Illumi: What's wrong, Killu?

Killua: N-Nothing…

?: Hello… *whispered to the Hunters (No Kurapika and Killua) except the brother and Hisoka*

Gon and Leorio: GYAAH! THE AUTHOR SISTER!

Yuki: Could you guys shut up… It's been romantic!

Kurapika: What romantic?

Illumi: Killu, you better sleep now! *holding a doll like a Barbie that was actually from a doll house*

Killua: H-Hai! *shiver*

Yuki: See?

Kurapika: What romantic?! Killua is shivering! And that was a girls game! A doll house?! Get serious!

Yuki: I was serious ! So what I need now?!

Kurapika: Get more serious! Didn't you have to practice dancing?!

Yuki: I'm already good! More?!

Kurapika: I WANT TO SEE IT!

Yuki: SO?! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT! LET'S ASK MY FRIENDS THAT WAS ALWAYS SAYING TRUE! (Yuki: This is true! I don't lie!)

Yuki: Ouch!

Gon: What's wrong?

Yuki: My right hand touch the scratch! It was already one half day and the scratch is still not close! It was because a knife! It was when I at my friend house and her older sister saying help her! But… That day I was really having a bad luck! One, I fall, two, I slipped, and three, I get a scratch!

~~To the Brothers~~

Illumi: Killu! Let's eat!

Killua: H-Hai! A-Aniki… What's today's menu ?

Illumi: Chocolate cake and chocolate juice.

Killua: Chocolate! *jump-jump like a frog*

~~To the Hunters~~

Yuki: The food is real!

Kurapika: Yuki! Let's back to the fight!

Yuki: But the doll is like them! And there was Gon, Kurapika, Killua, Illumi, Hisoka, Ossan, me, and the last one, the one that was the winner of 2012 at categories 'Villain'… Kuroro Lucifer!

Gon: Really?! He win?!

Leorio: Gon… See Kurapika eyes…

Kurapika: *eyes is scarlet*

?: Is anyone saying my name?

Yuki: Omedeto!

Gon: *clap so hard* Omedeto! Kuroro!

Kuroro: What?

Yuki: You are the winner at 2012 at categories 'Villain'! (I watch it with Kiniro-chan yesterday, anyway, I a bit forget about the categories name...) By the way , the doll is like a voodoo. *take Leorio doll* *hold a needle* *stab the needle to the doll head*

Leorio: Ouch! My head! *hold his head*

Yuki: See? Also… Said 'The Author Is Beauty And Smart'… Hello! My name is Yuki Hiiro!

Yuki doll: Hello! My name is Yuki Hiiro!

Yuki: See?

Hunters: Yes we see! But why has to said that word?! 'The Author Is Beauty And Smart'?! (Kurapika:*saying with a same tone ever*)

Yuki: To not let the doll following what all of you saying, you have to said 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy'! *Saying 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy' fast*

Yuki doll: To not let the doll following what all of you saying, you have to said… *fall*

Yuki: *fall* 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy 2'! That's to stop we are doing like they!

Hunters: *sweat drop*

Hunters doll: *sweat drop*

Hunters: They're following us! (Kurapika: They're following us…)

~~To the Brothers~~

Illumi: Tadaima… *always holding the doll like him, same as Killua*

Killua: Okaeri!

Illumi: Here a chocolate… *give a chocolate*

Killua: Hai! *eat the chocolate*

~~To the Hunters~~

Yuki: Let's count down~! From five to zero!

All: Five… Four… Three… Two… One… (not zero yet)

~~To the Brothers~~

Hunters: Zero…

?: Onii-chan!

Killua: Alluka?!

Illumi: Alluka! You should not disturb us playing!

Alluka: But… *cry*

Killua: ANIKI! YOU SHOULD NOT GET MAD AT ALLUKA!

Illumi: Kill-

?: Killua~! Let's come back home~!

Killua: Okaa-san?!

?: Yo!

Killua: Piggie?!

Piggie: Milluki!

?: Killua!

Killua: Oto-san?!

?: Hohoho~! Killua~!

Killua: Granddad?! (I don't know what to said!)

?: Killua-onii-sama…

Killua: Kalluto?!

~~To the Hunters~~

Yuki: The studio will explode!

Kiniro : Nooooooooo!

All (except Kuroro, Kurapika, and Hisoka): Crazy Author?!

Hunters (except Yuki) doll: Crazy Author?!

All (except Yuki): 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy'! *saying 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy' fast* 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy 2'! *saying 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy 2' fast* (Kurapika: 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy'… *saying 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy' fast* 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy 2'… *saying 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy 2'*) (Zoldyck, Kuroro, Hisoka, and Kiniro: 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy 2'… *saying 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy 2' fast*)

BOOOOM!

Yuki: The studio explode!

Killua: Now go!

Zoldyck (except Illumi): *living*

Hisoka: Good fight between Zoldyck and Killua!

Yuki: There more bomb! *pointing to a bomb*

Hunters and Author: GYAAAH!

BOOOOOM!

~~At the Hospital~~

Yuki: Kurapika is alright because he can use the Holy Chain! *cry*

Hunters and Kiniro: Yes! *cry*

Kurapika: …

Kuroro: …

Hisoka: Fufufu~~~

Illumi: You alright, Killua?

Killua: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo! (Readers: To long!)

Yuki: It goods the other saying 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy 2', the doll head is off from it body! Is the other not saying 'The Author Is Cool And Not Crazy 2', the other head will off from it body!

Kuroro: I guess…

Yuki: I forgot Kuroro not scared of dead… -_-

Kiniro : She has many mistakes in talking ENGLISH ! AND I'M STUDYING AT ANOTHER ROOM ! WHY IS MY STUDIO GET TO THIS EXTEND ?!

Hunter : She's totally getting mad !

Kiniro : I HAVE TO TAKE THAT TO REPAIR ! THAT THAT THAT AND THAT !

Killua : Emm, when will I got back to my original body ?

Kiniro : NEXT MONTH !

Killua : No way !

Kiniro : YES NEXT MONTH ! FOR MY HIATUS AND SUCH ! JUST BECAUSE OF INCOMING EXAM AND REPAIRING ALL OF THE STUDIO !

All : _She's totally mad !_

* * *

Author : No note to provide because I already and actually BLABBERING THERE !


	18. Episode 18 : Japanese Cafe

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Episode 18 : Japanese Café

* * *

Kurapika : What happen here?

Killua : The studio turn into a café!

Gon : Where's Kiniro-san?

Leorio : What's with all of this?

Kiniro : This is because Hunter x Hunter Sketch has...reach a 1000 VIEWS! A rare one that is, it actually and accurately 1000 views!

Kurapika : Your only popular fic !

Kiniro : URUSAI ! I'm happy and thanks for all the reviews, reader, and many more! TT^TT

Leorio : You're such a mess!

Kiniro : For what?

Leorio : You said you're going to be in a hiatus for this week!

Kiniro : Did I said that?

Leorio : Yes!

Kiniro : NOW LET'S CELEBRATE!

Leorio : DON'T IGNORE ME!

Kiniro : *throwing Kimono/Yukata* Wear those! We're gonna open a temporary café !

~~Then~~

Gon : YATTA!

Killua : Where's Kurapika?

Kiniro : A sakura style!

Leorio : I think you're the only one happy!

Kurapika :Mmm..

Gon : Kurap-*staring*

Killua : *nosebleed*

Leorio : *jaws drop*

Kiniro : KYAAA YOU'RE SO CUTE!

Kurapika : Why should I wear this!

Kiniro : A knee-length scarlet kimono with autumn leaves are the best for you that I can imagine!

Killua/Leorio : Saiko saiko!

Kurapika : URUSAI!

Kiniro : At least it has sleeves! Anyway! OPEN!

Sfx: Cring cring

Killua : Welcome!

Illumi : *stoned*

Killua : Aniki!

Illumi : Just call me Illu-nii!

Killua : Gh, follow me to your seat!

~~Then~~

Killua : Aniki! Stop staring at me!

Sfx : Cring cring

Kiniro : I'll get it! Wel- SECURE GON IMMEDIATELY!

Gon : GYAAAA WHAT'S WRONG?!

? : RINGO!

Gon : KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! HISOKA!

Hisoka : Ringo-chan!

Leorio : Here are your seat!

Hisoka : Are?

Leorio : Your order?

Hisoka : Ringo!

Leorio : Here a bright red ringo!

Hisoka : *defeated*

Kurapika : I think I know what'll happen next!

Sfx: Cring cring

Kiniro : Welcome! Follow me to the special guest seat!

Killua: *jaws drop*

Kurapika : Fuh~ it's not Genei Ryodan! But why is the Zoldyks here?

Sfx : Cring cring

Kurapika : *turn*

Kiniro : Ara~ Netero-san!

Netero : Hohohoho~

Kiniro : Killua! One more special guest seat!

Killua : Yes!

Kurapika : *eyes twitching*

Netero: Ara~ Such cute girl!

Kurapika : Netero-san! I'M KURAPIKA KURUTA!

Netero : *terror* I don't know you like to cross-dress! Or are you REALLY a GIRL!

Kurapika : NOT AT ALL! I'M A HEALTHY 19 YEARS OLD BOY!

Killua : Netero-san!

Netero : Oh! Okay!

Sfx: Cring cring

Kurapika : Hah! Well, no way it's the Troupe!

Kuroro : Chain-user?!

Shalnark : So you like to cross-dress!

Machi : Weird!

Nobunaga: *jaw drop*

Shizuku : I'm starving!

Kuroro : Ah! Let's go!

Kiniro : Killua~

Killua : Follow me!

Kurapika : *eyes twitching* *jaws drop* *white* I don't believe THIS!

Kiniro : *hand on Kurapika's shoulder* Mir*I *ch* GANBATTE ! (a quote)

Kurapika : It's not time for that!

~~In Genei Ryodan's Special Guest Room~~

Kiniro : So anything else?

Kuroro : An embarrassing scene of the Chain-User!

Kurapika : What the?!

Kiniro : Hai!

Kurapika : WHAT?!

-A big tv turned on-

Kurapika : In this beach… I will prove that I AM a boy!

~~Then~~

Kurapika : MINNA!

Killua : Kur-

Guard(female) : Kyaaa, you shouldn't do this!

Kurapika : Why? This is a normal swimming clothes for male right!

Guard : No! You shouldn't use the male's!

Kurapika : But I'm not a girl b-

Guard : Anyway! FOLLOW ME!

Kurapika : KYAA!

~~Then~~

Gon : Kurapika!

Leorio : What's with that depressing face?

Kurapika : Just don't ask me! *wearing a lifeguard clothes*

-The big tv turned off-

Shalnark : HAHAHAHAHA!

Kuroro : *chuckle*

Nobunaga: WUAHAHAHAHA!

Kiniro : *chuckle*

Kurapika : *turn around* *destroy the tv*

Kiniro : Ah!

Kurapika : Hah! I just add some of you work!

Kiniro : So cruel! *sulking*

~~In Hisoka's~~

Hisoka : Ringo-chan!

Gon : Hisoka! I challenge you!

Hisoka : _Ahhh!_

Gon : Card game!

Hisoka : *the face he makes when he know Kuroro can't use nen*

~~Back outside~~

Kiniro : Welcome!

Ging : Hoh~ It turn to this! After the explosion!

Kiniro : Don't say that anymore! Killua~

Killua : Ah! Go to hell room!

Ging : Is he serious?

Kiniro : No!

Ging : You sure?

Kiniro : Sure I sure!

~~In Ging Special Guest room~~

Killua : Anything else? *dark aura*

Ging : When will I can leave this room?

Killua : Until Gon's back!

Gon : GING!

Killua : Next target! Hisoka! *dark aura*

~~Back Outside~~

Kiniro : Welcome! Airix-senpai!

Airix: Hahaha! It's great!

Kiniro : Arigatou! Killua!

Killua : WHAT?! I'm going to my next target!

Kiniro : Special room!

Killua : The normal one?

Kiniro : The audiences dominated it!

Sfx: Cring cring

Kiniro : Another special room!

Killua : Pairo! Follow me! Both of you!

~~In Pairo's~~

Kurapika : Pairo!

Pairo : Kurapika! I feel disappointed! I don't know by going to the outside world… you love to cross-dress!

Kurapika : It's a misunderstanding!

Pairo : Then?

Kurapika : I'm forced!

Pairo : You looks like comfortable with it!

Kurapika : In fact yes!

Sfx : CRACK

Pairo : What happen to my innocent friend?

Kurapika : PAIRO!

~~Then After Closing~~

Kiniro : Here are the poll result! For the best worker!

Kurapika : WHAT?!

Kiniro : Number one! Kurapika! 'She or he? Anyway he's cute! We don't know he likes to cross-dress! With that kimono! It turns mans into wolfs! PS: Machi CHUCKLE?!, Sincerely from your arch-enemy, Kuroro Lucifer and gang.'

Kurapika : *snap* WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!

Gon : Omedeto!

Kurapika : Gon! TT^TT

Kiniro : Second! Killua! 'So cute our neko! He's more white with his snow yukata! And the river on it! SAIKO! Sincerely from your fans.'

Killua : WHAT?!

Kiniro : Ah another one! 'Onii-chan you're so cute! Killua why don't we play dress up next time? Sincerely from your beloved brother, Alluka and Nanika.'

Killua : *jaw drop*

Kiniro : Third! Gon-chan! 'Gon! You're so… Ahh~ you make me excited! Gon, I'll accept you card challenge next time! From the pedo and lollicon(How do I write it?) Hisoka.'

Gon : Pedo and lollicon?

Kiniro : I just add it! And finally the last! Leorio! 'Buu! Anyway theres still some of your fans, so don't be sad! From you fans.'

Leorio : YATTA! I still have some fans!

Kiniro : Thanks for all the supported all this time! I'm happy at least this fic has 1000 views! Well, I think Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange has 100000000000 views! XD. Just to tell, I make this fic because I got inspired by that fic! That fic make my throat dry, my stomach hurts and make me laugh hard and read it many times!

Killua : Ah that one!

Kurapika : It almost like hell and heaven for us!

Hunter : Wait next time!


	19. Episode 19: Theater Omake

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch

Episode 19: Theater!

* * *

Kiniro: After a long hiatus and maybe I won't update as schedule, so please bare with it!

Killua: Today I finally turn back into my original body! WAHAHAHAHA!

Gon: K-Killua?

Kiniro: Do you even actually pay attention to the title? It's a theater today.

Kurapika: Then about what?

Kiniro: Hohohoho~ reference from many places but originally Kuroshitsuji!

Leorio: Now let's run for it!

Sfx: Krek krek krek *fingers*

Kiniro: Where? *dark aura* You all gonna have a bloody training with me… We're gonna appear in front of many orphan children!

Hunters : HYAAAAA!

* * *

~~~Training~~~

Kurapika: To be or not to be- that is the question.

Kiniro: FEELINGSSS! YOU NEED FEELINGS!

Kurapika: T-To be or-

Sfx: tek tek tek

?: It's definitely not to be! You lack heart!

Kurapika: BASTARD!

Kuroro: You need heart! Oh by the way, hello darling!

Kurapika: *goose bumps*

Kuroro: By the way, what's that black thingy there? *point*

Hunters: Kiniro…

Kiniro: A new actor! *U*

Kuroro: GGYAAAA!

~~~Training 2~~~

Kiniro: I don't get it but… WHY THE HECK EVERYTHING SUDDENLY LOST THE CONFIDENCE!?

Hunters: T_T Jiii~~~~

Kiniro: IGIRISU! I choose you!

England(APH): Hohoho~ Some black magic will do! Now, Hamlet is one of Shakespeare' four major tragedies! So, to understand it deeply, I will make all of you understand the world tragedy first! Now let's start, bloody git!

All(No Kiniro): HYAAAAA HELLLLLPPPP!

* * *

~~~~Hamlet~~~

England: In the Kingdom of Denmark, the King dies and his younger brother, Claudius succeed the throne. The queen who was deeply loved by the former King, become the new rulers spouse!

Sfx: *curtain rise*

Hisoka: Ahh~ with my King died, it is a sad occurance!

Leorio: (Help me~! Why is Hisoka here!?) Y-yes, dear how about we get together?

(Kurapika: HISOKA!?)

Hisoka: Ahh~ Great blood loss!

Leorio: (HIEEEE!) *tickles Hisoka*

Hisoka: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sfx: *sudden curtain drop*

England: Hamlet, the late King's son, meet the ghost of his father!

Kurapika: Father, why do you appear before me in this form?

Bisky(?): Hohohohohohohoho~~~~~~

Kurapika: I see, you were killed by the hand of that detestable Claudius, who had poison poured into your ear. I see, I see, I must carry out revenge in you stead.

(Kiniro: I don't know why I choose Hamlet.

Leorio: There's children there! And you choose Hamlet!)

Kurapika: My father, while bathing in the heaven light!

(Kiniro: He changed the dialog!

Leorio: How can he!?

Kuroro: That's cheating!)

Kurapika: I swear! I will avenge my father (Whisper: family, you bloody spider!)

England: In order to deceive his uncle, Hamlet pretend to lost his mind, due to his unrequited love for the Chamberlain's daughter, Ophelia!

Kiniro : Ah! My sin.. Oh~

Killua: Ophelia!

Kiniro : Oh~Otou-san! Ara~ You look pretty handsome! Rather than Hamlet, I would like you!*running*

Killua: GO AWAY YOU CRAZY AUTHOR!

Kiniro: *elegantly drop dead*

Gon: Hahaha! Die! *kicks Kiniro into the artificial lake*

England: So, Ophelia met her end! And her body was never retrieved!

Illumi: *pop out of nowhere* Wakame, suki, suki! Wakame, suki, suki! Wakame, suki, suki!

Killua: Aniki!? Why are you wearing a seaweed costume? Wiggling too?

Auditions(Child): HAHAHAH! It's a vegetable!

(Leorio: They seem to like vegetables.

Kurapika: They should!)

Sfx: Spotlight

Kurapika: To be or not to be- that is the question! My target is my cunning uncle. (Whisper: Spider leader). Even if I succeed in carrying out my revenge, my life will probably be finished. Yes, actually I, I don't want to die… Ah! It's not the time to show weakness, Hamlet! Chase that foolish, petty soul of yours away immediately! My oath is written in blood! There is no way back! I should go now, before the morning sun rise to dye the world crimson!

(Hunters: OOOOHHHH!

Netero: AHHH! HOHOHOHOHO~~~)

England: In a fencing fight, arrange by the King. Hamlet and Ophelia's brother, Laertes, cross their sword. This sword is soaked with poison, able to kill even though just a scratch.

Kurapika: SO you are Ophelia's brother! I heard you are a skilled swordman.

Kuroro: I think you are more than me.

Leorio: Saa~ Let's begin! One two th-

Child 1: Hamlet! Don't! That old man sword is soaked with poison!

Kuroro: Old man? Seriously! I'm still in my twenties!

Child 2: Yeah!

Child 3: Right! The fencing match is just a lie!

Child 1: They just want to get rid of you!

Children(all): Yeah! Stop with your revenge!

Kurapika: How can I?

(Gon: Your line!

Killua: Your line!)

Kurapika: My line? Ah! I forgot!

Sfx: Shing

Kuroro: Don't look away! I'll tell you the truth! My lovely sister(Whisper: Damn Author) Lost her live because of you!

Sfx: *sword fighting*

Kurapika: Wait! There is nothing like this in the script!

Kuroro: By killing you! I will get my pleasure! Because you killed my sister! (Whisper: My comrades, not her)

(Kiniro : I can hear all of that!)

Kiniro: *sudden show up in a boat with Gon* Let's stop this revenge~ Without discord~ My embrace~

Yukichi: Hey I'm entering too! I won't let the enjoyment away!

Kurapika: Ah~ It's becoming so foolish!

Kuroro: Yeah, it's foolish!

Kurapika: Hmm?

Kuroro: Revenge is foolish. There is nothing in there but only confusion and temporary excitement! Am I right, Lord Hamlet?

Kurapika: Huh! For you say something like that!

Gon: Right! Revenge is meaningless!

Kuroro: It's perfect!

Child 1: Hamlet…

Kurapika: Right, I will abandon revenge and live! I'll fulfill my duty to live until the very end!

England: This is great! Wait is he a 'he' or a 'she'?

~~~End~~~

* * *

~~~Omake~~~ Behind the Stage at Training~~~

Melody: *playing classic music with a keyboard*

Kuroro: *came in* Pitipata~ pata~ pata~ pata~ pipata~pata~pata~pati~ tipata~pata~pata~ pipata~pata~pata~pati~ tiararara~ tiararara~ tiara~ tiARARA~ titot~titottit! Tip~tip~ tip! RATATA~ RATATA~ RATATA~RATATA~ *singing while slowly going out of the room at the 'RATATA' part*

Killua: HAHAHAHAHA!

Nobunaga: *speechless*

Machi: Danchou?

Spiders: Danchou~?

(Mamoru Miyano singing at a keyboard playing in You_tube, just search Mamoru Miyano LOL)

Kurapika: I can't believe it! My clan was killed by the Spiders who leader is like that!

* * *

~~~Behind The Stage at Training 2~~~

Hisoka: Kuroro~~~~!

Kuroror: Ppfft~ AHAHAAHA!

Kurapika: He's always like that whenever we're not on the camera…

Hisoka: I'm beautiful~

Kuroro: AHAHAHHAHAHA WAHAHAHAA!

Hisoka: Brother~~~

Kuroro: NUAHAHAHAH PFFTTTHAHAHAHA! Hhahahahahh!

Hisoka: *twirl* Mamo-chan, iei, Kuro-chan~

Kuroro: NUAHAHAHAA JAUAJAHAHAHAHA WAHAHA!

Hisoka: The chronicles, HIAAAAA!

Kuroro: BRFTHAHAHAHA!

Gon: Seriously! How can you guys get over this kind of thing?

Shizuku: It's already a normal thing.

Feitan: Actually…

Phinks: IT'S DRAWING US CRAZY!

(Originally from Mamoru Miyano insane laughing video at you_tube, just search Mamoru Miyano Laugh. Fact: Mamoru Miyano is Kuroro's Seiyuu)

* * *

~~~Behind the Stage at Training 3~~

Kiniro: Hey! Hisoka, Kurapika! Still remember Hiroki Takahashi-san and Yuki Kaida-san?

Kurapika: Absolutely remember!

Kiniro: Now for the sake of your work, sing this!

Kurapika: YAAAADAAAA!

-So-

Kurapika: Kokondane~ Mura matsuri~

Hisoka: Futai matsunagi~ Dekakeyou~

Kurapika: Nano hitogomini~ Nagasarete~ Hakureta!

Hisoka: Mayowotto!

-Skip time-

Kurapika: ONII-CHAN~~ ONII-CHANN~~~ DOKO DANO?~ ONIII-CHAN~~~!

Hisoka: Doko da Yuki~~~? Doko da Yuki~~~? BOKU WA YUKI~~~ KOKO(DOKO) DA YUKI~~!

-Skip Time-

Hisoka: DOKO DA YUKI~~~ DOKO DA YUKI~~? BOKU WA YUKI~~~ KOKO DA YUKI~~

Kurapika: ONII-CHAN~~~ ONII-CHAN~~~ KOKO DAYO~~~ ONII-CHAN!

-Skip Time-

Kiniro: Bon Destiny by Takada Hiroyuki! Should watch to know what it sounds! (**Taka & Hiro **= **Taka**hashi **Hiro**ki, **Da & Yuki** = Kai**da** **Yuki**)

Kurapika: I won't do it again!

Kuroro: ONII-CHAN~

Kurapika: SHUT UP!

Hisoka: Fufufufufu~

Trio Hunter: Kurapika? Kawaii~~~

Kiniro: Forgive me for the hiatus!


	20. Episode 20

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Episode 20

* * *

Kurapika: Minna! Let's have some bonding time!

Killua: K-Kurapika what happen to you!?

Gon: L-Leorio! Help us!

Leorio: Kurapika! What have been you drinking!?

Kurapika: *points to a gallon and glasses*

Leorio: *epic jawdrop*

Killua: Look here! There's some small writing on it!

Gon: F-f-from, AH!

Killua: Gon what's written there?

Gon: F-from Kiniro with love. P.S: Have some of drunk Kurapika! X3

Leorio: What do we do now!?

Kurapika: PLAY!

Killua: We're busted!

Leorio: Eh?

Gon: Yesterday we look at her folders to see if there is something suspicious or anything…

Killua: We found many songs from more like a fan-service anime for girls.

Leorio: Then?

~Flashback~

**Killua: Wow! Before, I thought that she doesn't have a girlish things!**

**Gon: K-Killua!**

**Killua: Hey let's see this one!**

**Gon: Killua! She has VERY sharp hearing!**

**Killua: … CLICK!**

**Sfx: Music at max volume!**

**Killua/Gon: GYAAAA!**

**Kiniro: *outside* WHO'S THERE!?**

**Killua: Let's make a run for it!**

**Gon: Killua! Wait for me!**

~Flashback Ends~

Leorio: Got yourself in problem eh? Took care of Kurapika alone, ne!

Gon: L-Leorio! Help us! *puppy eyes*

Killua: Has been awhile since the last puppy eyes!

~Then~

Killua: All we have to do is just apologize right!

Leorio: Yup that's the only way for now!

Gon: Yeah… Kurapika drink a gallon of wine!

Sfx: BUMP

Kiniro: Hm?

Killua/Gon: We beg you mercy!

…SILENT…

Kiniro: For what?

Killua: W-We took a peek on your laptop!

Gon: A-And try to find the unexplained things that Killua nor Kurapika wants to explains to me!

Killua/Gon: And… *put flashback here*

Kiniro: Oh~ SO the culprit is the TWO OF YOU!?

Killua: EH?!

Kiniro: That wine things is what I got from France(not that France), but I don't drink, so~ I think it will be fun if I trap Kurapika into drinking them.

Killua/Gon: *retreating*

Kiniro: And~ Where are YOU going?

Killua/Gon: HELP USSSSS!

~The Next Day~

Killua: She's watching too much fan-service!

Leorio: Well, that's common.

Gon: But she's the same age as us!

Leorio: Who?

Gon: Killua and me.

Leorio: *silent*… Don't bother me anymore!

Gon: L-Leorio!

Kurapika: O-ohayou! What happened yesterday, I don't have any memories of it and only remember a gallon of juice given to me.

Killua: SO that's how she trick you. People call it wine.

Kurapika: WHAT!? *blushes* That m-means, yesterday I'M DRUNK!

Leorio: Then what else?

Kurapika: *faints*

Kiniro: Ora~ What happened here?

Killua: Your fault!

Kiniro: Why me!? Come on, I'm older than you, K-I-D-S!

Killua: Just a few months okay!

Gon: You're shorter.

Kiniro: Eh?

Killua: Probably you're the shortest one in all of us here.

Leorio: Gon is 154 cm while Killua is 158 cm.

Kiniro: I-I'm around 150…

Killua: Hahaha!

Kiniro: Years old! Kidding! *hits Killua's head and run away*

Killua: YOU!

~At that time Leorio's and Gon's mind thinks of this~

Leorio/Gon: _And they're supposed to be smarter than us_. (Trio K ) =_="

~Hohohohoho~

Killua: YOU WAIT!

Kiniro: HOHOHOHOHOHO~

Killua: You're just c- INSANE!

Kiniro: I'm not insane, but I'm IN sane!

Killua: Eh? *loading* AH! YOU TRICKED ME!

Kurapika: SHUT UP!

Killua: You shut up! Drunkard!

Kurapika: I'm not a drunkard! She tricked me!

Killua: Wanna kill her?

Kurapika: I only kill spiders and the Spiders. (pun intended XD)

Leorio/Gon: _Yet again, it seems like they are an even more idiot than the two of us._

~Early warning: Absolutely OOC-ness ahead! Choose to continue or not~

Sfx: BAM

Kuroro: I'm here! Darling!

All: *almost vomit*

Kuroro: What's with that reaction!? I'm hurt! I'm broken heart! Even my DARLING! I'm gonna die!

Kurapika: Sure! DIE! NOW!

All: *terrified*

Killua: Don't worry! Kurapika is just being a tsundere!

Kuroro: Really?

Gon: Mm! *nod*

Kuroro: *puppy eyes to Kurapika* *pounced Kurapika*

Kurapika: RELEASE ME! *running like crazy*

Hisoka: *pop out of nowhere* LET GO OF MY KURORO! YOU SNEAKY CAT!

Kurapika: WAIT! WHAT!?

~Please wait until this talk is over~

Leorio: And there it goes!

Killua: Kurapika sure is popular.

Gon: K-Kurapika! He's dying!

Killua: While I'm dying from cuteness!

Gon: K-KILLUA! NOOOO!

*Spotlight*

Killua: G-Gon…

Gon: KILLUA! DON'T LEAVE ME IN THIS CRUEL WORLD!

Leorio: Hoy! He's not dead yet!

~Back to the three~

Kiniro: Hisoka~ I have juice~

Hisoka: Gimme!

~Then~

Kurapika: Their drunk!

Kuroro: H-Hisoka! *hic* Let's fight *hic*, now!

Hisoka: Leave *hic* me alone! *hic* I'm *hic* being emo!

Killua: Yeay yeay! Drunkards!

Gon: K-Killua!

Leorio: Oy! Killua aren't you dying just now!

Kurapika: How did I end up with these people?

Kiniro: It's FATE~

Kurapika: Huh?

Kiniro: LOVE~

Kurapika: Doesn't make sense.

Kiniro: You're not free. Fly~ Even I'm not free~

Kurapika: There goes her fan-service loving again!

Killua: SO much for her to watch shounen-ai!

Kiniro: It's not shounen-ai! It's like fan-service because of the theme is swimming!

Leorio: Some girls?

Kiniro: It's a four boys member. With one rival.

Kurapika: L-E-O-R-E-O!

Leorio: EEK! Wa- WHAT!? LEOREO!?

Killua: Suits you well!

Gon: LeOREOs!

Leorio: Now I'm food!?

Kurapika: Today been very random…

Kiniro: I'll show you more! GENERAL WINTER!

Kurapika: WHAT!? GENERAL WINTER!

Gon: Who's that, Kurapi- Kurapika's gone!

Killua: Make a run for it before us!

Leorio: EEK! WHA-

Sfx: FUUUU *snow storm*

~All white~

(There's been problems, so please wait for the next chapter)

* * *

O-MA-KE!

Killua: Hm? What's with you well dressed today?

Kiniro: *shove hand* Sha-ke ha-nds!

Killua: Mm. Okay.

Kiniro: Now, I'm sorry for anything that I have done! Now Gon!

Killua: What was that?

~Gon~

Kiniro: Gon! *shakes Gon's hands* I'm very sorry for anything that I have done!

Gon: O-Oh! OKAY!

~Kurapika~

Kiniro: I'm very sorry!

Kurapika: If you're just going to beg for forgiveness, you don't need to kiss my hands!

Kiniro: You get it wrong, it was on my forehead, so it's not kissing your hands.

Kurapika: A-ah right!

~Leorio~

Kiniro: I've been in a seeking for forgiveness spree! Now Leorio I'm sorry!

Leorio: What's with that!? You did the same to me like what you did to Kurapika!

Kiniro: MOU! It's on the forehead!

~And~

Kiniro: *microphone* I'M SORRY EVERYONE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! READERS, CHARACTERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES!

~Then~

Kurapika: What's with you today?

Kiniro: You forget I have a different religion than all of you! By the way, what's each of your religion?

Hunters: … WE'VE NEVER KNOWN OUR OWN RELIGION!

Kiniro: Anyway, today in my religion, we forgive each other and this happens every year!

Gon: Sounds fun!

Kiniro: The most fun parts is the money and foods!

Killua: Yep! Nothings wrong with her!

Kiniro: PEACE! GENERAL WINTER!

Hunters: NOT AGAIN!

Kiniro: WAHAHAHAHA!

~And it all end with Kiniro's insane laughing and the Hunters along with the studio full of snow~


	21. Episode 21

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch

Episode 21

* * *

Killua: We're back!

Gon: To the originals actually…

Kurapika: Doing this while that girl not here.

Leorio: Okay lets stat the show!

Gon: Hunter x Hunter crossover with Spongebob Squarepants!

-The big monitor turned on- *yes the style changed*

Kurapika: Chocolates! We sell chocolates!

Leorio: *knock on one of the residence house*

Killua: What?

Kurapika: Chocolates?

Killua: Chocolates you say.

Leorio: Yes!

Killua: CHOCOLATES CHOCOLATES CHOCOLATES!

Leorio:W-what's wrong!?

Kurapika: Better run for it!

Killua: *chasing* CHOCOLATES! CHOCOLATES! CHOCOLATES!

-The big monitor turned off-

Killua: I'M NOT THAT KIND OF MANIAC!

Gon: He's denying it~

Leorio: Yup! He's denying it~

Killua: AM NOT!

Kurapika: *sigh* Next is 'My Mother has Hagemaru's Mother Personality'! Wa- I got bad feeling about this!

-The big monitor turned on-

Killua: Milluki! You have it?

Milluki: Sure!

Killua: Give me! Give me!

Milluki: What do you want it for?!

Killua: IT KILLS ME THAT MOTHER DOESN'T ALLOW ME TO GO TO THE MALL AND ORDERS ME TO BABYSIT GRANDPA!

Milluki: YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT FOR IT! Here!

Killua: No thanks for you!

Milluki: KILLU!

*Put DramaCD of Hunter x Hunter where the Zoldyks go shopping*

Killua: I think I've seen that before. Cheapskate, sneaky, fast, craving for discounts and free stuff…NOOOO! THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN-

Illumi: You've been shouting too much!

Killua: *gulp* HIYAAAAAAA!

-The big monitor turned off-

Gon: If I recall, Hisoka was the manager of the mall right?

Leorio: Yeah! I've been there before, fighting for a magazine….

Kurapika: How can your aunt survive part-timing there?

Gon: It's still a mystery!

Killua: Talking about Hisoka, let's hear his report from Moscow, Russia!

~And Start~

Killua: So Hisoka, how's it been?

**Hisoka: Real fun~**

Kurapika: That's what you get for calling General Winter too much…

Gon: How is she?

**Hisoka: Previously she was saved but not now~ **

Leorio: Eh?

**Hisoka: She's currently outside in this cold cold land…**

**Kiniro*from the background*: I-Ivan [1]! I won't do it again! Please forgive me! I'm freezing!**

**Ivan: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~**

Killua: Sounds creepy there!

Kurapika: Not to mention, she's from a tropical nation which means…

Gon: *sweadrop* She's not used to cold nations.

Leorio: Quite some torture there!

**Hisoka: Fufufufufufu~**

**Kiniro*from the background*: If you don't let me go now! Inna[2] will surely hate you!**

**Sfx: *thunderstruck***

**Ivan: O-okay!**

**Hisoka: That's sneaky!**

Killua: Wait, who's Inna actually?

Kurapika: Wait lock the doors!

Gon: I've done it!

Leorio: WAHAHAHAHA!

~End~

Kurapika: That's freaky!

Killua: Now w-

?: Not so fast!

Gon: WHAT!? Kiniro-san!

Kiniro: *jumps* Don't forget I'm a tomboy!

Leorio: She climb and enters through the window!

Killua: WHAT!?

Kiniro: My childhood is spent in an apartment at Malaysia which was surrounded by forests and wild animals!

Hunters Mind: _A REAL LIFE TARZAN! *thunderstruck*_

Kiniro: But I do go to a school in a city! And likes skirts!

Killua: Run for it!

Kiniro: All of you forgot Gon locked it don't you?

Hunters: *a thousand thunderstrucks*

Kiniro: How about a kilt?

Hunters: NOOO!

~Then~

Kurapika: I can't face my enemy like this anymore! *weeping*

Killua: Neither can I face my family!

Gon: UWAAHHH MITO-SAN!

Leorio: It's surprisingly nice!

Trio: TRAITOR!

Leorio: *emo at the corner* *on his head a hat with a writing; Clan Traitor*

Kurapika: Ehm, let's continue even if it's like this…

Killua: Y-yeah!

Gon: Next is!

Kiniro: 'Kuroro's Narcissism'!

-The big monitor turned on-

Kuroro: About time you come to my party!

Kurapika: Oh great Spider Leader! But we noticed something from THIS letter!

Kuroro: Oh what is it?

Kurapika: What in the world does 'CMG', 'KCMG', and 'GCMG' stands for?

Kuroro:

**'Call Me God'  
(CMG)**

**'Kindly Call Me God'**  
(KCMG)

**'God Call Me God'**  
(GCMG)

Kurapika: BASTARD!

Trio/Other Spider Member and even the death ones: _NARCISSISM TO THE MAX!_

-The big monitor turned off-

Kurapika: WHAT THE ****! HE'S JUST A ******* HUMAN! THAT ***** LEADER!

Gon: K-KURAPIKA!

Killua: T-that mouth sure is the best of all…

Leorio: *jaw drop* Kurapika?

Kiniro: The real one is actually;

** CMG: Companion of St Michael and St George  
KCMG: Knight Commander of St Michael and St George  
GCMG: Knight Grand Cross of St Michael and St George**

Killua: That sure is misleading!

Kurapika: Now let's see each of our childhood!

~Gon~

Gon: Mito-san! Where does babies come from?

Mito: Eh! Ah! Emmm, storks!

Gon: No way! But the teacher said that babies has their parents blood, personality and almost ident-

Mito: Stop it!

Gon: Eh!?

Mito: _That sound! Children are dangerous!_

~Gon~

Kurapika: I agree!

Kiniro: Truly!

Killua: Hmm, hmm! *nod*

Leorio: I can't agree more.

Gon: EH~ Nande!?

~Killua~

Killua: Aniki! Where does babies come from?

Illumi: Ano… _What should I do!? Mom will kill me if I tell him!_

Killua: Aniki?

Illumi: *drawing near* Killu.

Killua: EEKK!

Illumi: Do you know it? I don't know. *nearing even more*

Killua: Mmm, eto, hmmm! The storks! Dad says so!

Illumi: Oh okay!

Kikyo: Illumi!

Illumi: Coming!

Killua: I almost skip age!

~Killua~

Kurapika: I'm happy I don't have a brother. J

Kiniro: I'm happy I'm the oldest!

Gon: I don't know what to say!

~Leorio~

~Leorio~

Leorio: WHAT!?

Gon: We don't know what we should put in! *rare sadistic smile*

Killua: Only increase Leorio's fans!

Kurapika: Yup! *sadistic smile*

Leorio: WHY!

Kiniro: _Such power craves! _

~Kurapika~

Kurapika: PYRO! Look what I found!

Pyro: Kurapika! What is this!?

Kurapika: What's more? My mother's underwear!

Pyro: K-Kurapika! Return it!

Kurapika: NEVER! It's her fault for making me do the laundries!

~Kurapika~

Killua: KURAPIKA!?

Gon: He uses 'Ore' than 'Watashi'…

Kiniro: Cute! FANGIRLING OVERLOAD!

Leorio: THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE FUSSING ABOUT!

Kurapika: *blushes*

~Kiniro~

Kiniro: Hmm~ Hmm~ Ah! WHAT THE HECK!? :3

Yuki Hiroo: *sleeping* *mosquitoes everywhere*

Kiniro: _4 on the face, 5 on the legs, 2 on the arms, or am I wrong? I don't even count them! Better prepare for the worse slapping on your life, Yuki!_ *slaps*

Yuki: *sleeping like the dead*

Kiniro: _First bloodied hands maybe and I regret not taking some photos!_

~Kiniro~

Kurapika: A mosquitoes swarming…

Killua: Blood~

Gon: Killua! Control yourself!

Leorio: What the heck!?

Kiniro: Wait next time!

* * *

_**Ivan: Ivan Braginsky, the personification of Russia from Hetalia.**_

_**Inna: Another name for Indonesia**_.


	22. Episode 22: Randomness

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Addition Characters is owned by their respective owner and I'm browsing the internet again… ;3

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch

Episode 22: Randomness

* * *

~Yin Yang Pair Fail~

**~Flashback~**

**Gon: Killua! Here some flowers!**

**-It's Valentine-**

**Killua: R-ROSES!? REDS!?**

**~End Of Flashback~**

Kiniro: Killua, what are you doing?

Killua: Reading.

Kurapika: Killua! That title of the book is bothering me…

Killua: It's not that it will kill you.

Leorio: Oh my goodness!

Killua: SHUT YOUR TRAP, OLD MAN!

~The Next Day~

Gon: Killua~ Let's go!

Killua: Isn't it me the one who invited you.

Gon: Come on!

~In The Restaurant~

Gon: Waiter, we wanted to order!

Killua: Oh right, I have some but I doubt it that you will like it. It's the flower from your favorite book that you read *clench* with Kurapika…

Gon: Oh heliotrope [1]! Thanks!

Killua: Don't mention it!

Gon: How unusual for you to give me flowers… Wait if Killu-

Waiter: *horror face*

Gon: HIYAAAAA! WAIT IT'S THE WRONG IDEA!

Killua: I have another too…

Gon: Eh?

Killua: Here! I made it like your aunt's jewelry! *gives a ring XDD*

Gon: K-Killua, hehhehe ehahaha! You're kidding right!

Waiter: *more horror face*

Hungary & Japan[Hetalia] *from afar*: 0w0 *Yaoi detector eyes*

Killua: GGOOONNN!

Gon: K-K-KILLLUAAA! HIYAAAAA!

~Meanwhile~

Kurapika: What are you giggling?

Leorio: Do you think my cooking will be THAT bad?

Kurapika: Leorio, don't you see it's the book Killua been reading since yesterday.

Leorio: What's so funny about it?

Kiniro: Of course because I'm a girl, so I understand this! Pfft!

Kurapika: What's wrong?

Kiniro: The rules on dating and proposing is all wrong!

Kurapika: Eh! It's really that amusing!?

Leorio: That's why it's been bothering, I though he will take her sister or something…

Kurapika: That book title is 'How to Treat Your First Partner', it's sooo bothering…

Kiniro: The most funniest of all is the proposal… Pfft! Because, You know… if someone proposed to me that way… I'll probably already dying from laughter! KAKAKAKA!

Kurapika/Leorio: _We should be careful around girls, they are such mysterious beings…_

~By the way, girls thinks so too~

Killua: *hugging Gon*

All Customer and Waiter: *thousands of Horror face*

Gon: K-Killua?

Killua: *releasing*

Gon: K-Killua!?

Killua: *faint*

~Misunderstanding Can Be Dangerous~

[1] Heliotrope is a symbol of eternal love, it's from a Greek Mythology.

* * *

~She Can Be Sadistic Too~

Kiniro: Hey! Lunch!

Killua: Wait!

Gon: We're still playing!

Kiniro: Oh, then I'll eat all of it, while all of you just search for food, I mean not going to restaurants or cafes, but by working like, peel the onion, cutting fishes, se-

Hunters: We're here! _She's too dangerous!_

Kiniro: _My mother's saying can be useful too~ _

~Her Mother is The Cause~

~A Doting Mother~

Kurapika's Mother: Kurapika, aren't I'm cute! *twin tails*

…SILENT…

Kurapika: Yes, it's very cute! (Monotone)

Kurapika's Mother: R-Really!?

~Has Been The Cause of Kurapika's Personality~

* * *

~Punch line~

Kurapika: Feral Cat

Killua: Raccoon Dog

Kurapika: Birth

Killua: Promotion

Kurapika: Relief

Killua: Absent-mindedness

Kurapika: Wife

Killua: Mistress

Gon/Kiniro: _Punchline?_

~And So A Battle Start~

Kurapika: Chinese

Killua: Japanese

The Same Letter But Different Meanings

* * *

~Find~

Kuroro: Find the straight guy!

Kurapika: Challenge accepted!

Kiniro: A Maniac Girl

Killua: Chocolate Maniac With A House Full Of Boxes and Ants

Leorio: Seem Old but Young

Gon: Too Innocent and an Idiot

Hisoka: Crazy Clown, Lolicon, Pedophile, PedoBear Best Friend

Kuroro: So?

Kurapika: I admit defeat!

Kuroro: The answer is you!

Kurapika: YOU BASTARD!

~Do Kurapika Really the Real Straight Guy~

* * *

~Fans~

Britannia Angel: Which would you choose? The Golden Kurapika? The Silver Killua? The Green Gon? Or,

Big Book:

**Your Favorite Pairings Got Together in One Book  
And Created a 160 Pages Each Pairing And More**

**Chain Pair **

**Yin Yang Pair**

**Rhythm Pair**

**Parent Pair**

**Etc.**

**Rated: 18+**

Kiniro: No, the book will be enough! *faint from anemia*

~ Fans Are Just Scary~

* * *

~Heavy Chain Pair~

Kuroro: Darling~ Where are you!?

Kurapika: *in the room*

Kuroro: Here yo-

Kurapika: *make-up* *tied long hair* *a dress*

Kuroro: *blinded* I KNOW YOU ARE A GIRL!

Kurapika: THIS IS JUST A COSPLAY NEON MAKE ME DO! KYAAA!

-Outside-

Neon: No Entry!

Kiniro: Eh! Why!?

Killua/Gon: *behind a wall with a camera* Such a shame!

~…..~

* * *

~Brothers Still Is Brothers~

Killua: *wake up* *start walking*

Gon: *stalking*

-Illumi's Room-

Killua: *sleep beside Illumi*

Illumi: *turned around* *hand to hand with Killua* *he's sleeping like the dead actually*

Gon: K~I~L~L~U~A~

Killua: *wake up suddenly* *blushes*

Gon: Bye~ Bye~

Sfx: Click

Killua: _He's a creeper! He lock the door! *horror face*_

~Killua Such a Tsundere~

* * *

~Killua The Transmuter~

Killua: KINIRO!

Kiniro: WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME THIS EARLY!?

Killua: Danger! There's an earthquake here[Japan]! And the waves might reach your house too!

Kiniro: *end the phone call* Kyaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa! *panic* *packing*

-09:00 PM-

Kiniro: *calls* Killua.

Killua: Yes.

Kiniro: It did reach Indonesia, but it's only 10 cm high!

Killua: Hohohoho!

-Next Day At The Studio-

Kiniro: YOU *beep* *beep*! I PANICKED FOR NOTHING!

Killua: Better safe than sorry right!

Kiniro: WHAT!?

Killua: But the nuclear reactor blow up by the accident! There might a chance the radiation reach your house!

Kiniro: _This idiot!_ THE DISTANCE OF JAPAN AND INDONESIA IS 4100 KM! THE CHANCES ARE SMALL!

~Who is the idiot?~

* * *

~How To Defeat~

Kurapika: After researching for many days! I finally find her weakness!

Killua: What is it!?

Gon: Yeah!

Kurapika: Just see!

-So-

Kurapika: Aha! *put headphones*

Kiniro: W-What!? Eh? *swayed by the music*

Kurapika: Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice mangas!

Kiniro: Hwaa!

Killua: Kurapika pictures!

Kurapika: Ye-WHAT!?

Kiniro: YEAH!

Gon: Otome games!

Kiniro: *bundle of flowers in the mind*

Leorio: Soap Operas! And Dramas!

Kiniro: *the flowers wilt* Heck I wanted those!

Hunters: _We forgotten her country was full of those dramas and horror movie…_

~And so it Failed~

* * *

~About Kurapika~

Killua: **He's** definitely a girl.

Gon: No he's a boy!

Leorio: A cross-dresser!

Hisoka: A slave~

Kuroro: My darling!

?: No!

All: Hmm? HUH! *horror face*

Pedobear: A trauma girl who turn into a boy!

~Pedobear was the cause~

* * *

~PedoBear~

Hisoka: Fufufu~ Gon~ Killua~

Killua: WE DON'T WANT YOU!

Gon: HIYAAa! GO AWAY!

Hisoka: Eh nande?

Pedobear: Their my prey! Move it!

Killua/Gon: WE DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU!

~So the Friendship Ends~

* * *

~Grab My-Meme~ The Uncreative Way

Gon: Minna! Grab my fishing road!

Kurapika: Sure it's save?

Leorio: ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Killua: Oy! Oy!

-They do it anyway-

Gon: RUN FROM HISOKA FOR ADVENTURE!

Sfx: Crack

~Only Gon was flying with rainbow~

* * *

~The Two Maniac~

-Killua-

Killua: I love my chocolate~ I love blood too~ I like Gon too~ I hate Leorio~ I aaaaallllwwwwaaayyysss hate Hisoka~

-Kiniro-

Kiniro: They are just so cute!

-So-

Kurapika: Which of them are the most dangerous? The ex-assassin maniac or the recently girlish instincts revived girl?

Leorio: Killua… Don't ask me why!

Gon: Kiniro for some reasons…

~This never been resolved because that is just a beginning of example for Kurapika's fangirls~ The real ones is even more dangerous~

* * *

~The Maniac Is More Than Just A Maniac~

Kurapika: I'll buy some noodles!

Gon: Sure!

Leorio: Sounds good!

0w0

Killua: NOOODLES WITH CHOCOLATES!

Kiniro: NOOOOOODDDDDLLLLLLEEEESSSS~

~They Are Gluttons Too~

* * *

~Bigger Problems~

Kurapika: =_="

Killua: KURAPIKA~~ I can't find my favorite chocolate bar with ice cream and wafers on top~

Gon: Kurapika~ Hisoka's in front of the door!

Leorio: Kurapika! The kitchen just explode!

Kurapika: SHUT UP! We have bigger problems… =_="

Trio: WHOT!?

Kurapika: Kiniro…

Trio: Kiniro what!?

Kurapika: Turning into a fujoshi… And a dragon in the kitchen…

Trio: *horror face*

-Meanwhile-

Kiniro: KYAAA! SUCH CUTE FRIENDSHIP! Better go with some pictures for THEM!

Dragon: I GOT THE PICTURES! Kawaiii, aru!

Kiniro: Huh!? What did you eat!?

Dragon: My own owner…

Kiniro: YAOOOOO! *horror face*

~No One Knows Who is Them~

* * *

~How Kurapika Sees~

Kurapika: Let's see…

_Killua= Chocolate maniac and a tsundere_

_Gon= Innocent, flawless and submissive _

_Leorio= Greedy but kind_

_Kiniro= Just, don't ask me!_

_Hisoka= This one is too much_

_Kuroro= A TOTAL *beep*, *beep*, *beep*, *beep*, *beep*, etc._

_Spiders= I WANT TO KILL THEM!_

_Mizuken= He's somehow taking advantage of me, **somehow…**_

_Pyro= My cute, innocent, first love friend! Wa- WHAT!?_

Kurapika: *blushes* GYAAAAA!

~Such Friendship is Cute~

* * *

~Chain Pair Fail~ Supposed to be First Part of Yin Yang Pair Fail~

Kuroro: W-WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS!?

Kurapika: Flowers. Roses. I just see the truth…

Flowers;

**2 Yellow Rose**

**White Rose**

**2 Red Rose**

**Deep Pink Rose**

Kuroro: NANI!? (Love As An Enemy *crack*)

Kurapika: Yup~

Kuroro: KURAPIKA! _L-LOVE CONFESSION!?_

Kurapika: What? You're a total idiot! Search for the meaning with Shalnark!

Kuroro: E-eh?

~So It's Actually an Invitation For Friendship~

Yellow Rose: Friendship

White Rose which is intended to be together with the red one: Unity

Red + Yellow Rose: Forgive & Forget

Rose Deep Pink: Thank you for being in my life. (Kurapika won't be Kurapika without the Kuruta massacre! So thank you Kuroro! XD)

~No Love Intended in the bouquet~

* * *

~I'm a Maniac and I know it~ (Don't ask about! XD)

Kiniro: I'm a maniac and I know it!

Kurapika: W-WHAT HAPPEN!? *barge in*

Kiniro: X3

Kurapika: Your cursor, wallpaper and even- *faint*

Killua: W-What happen!? K-Kurapika!? Huh!

-Killua runs outside-

Killua: WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!

Gon: What!?

Killua: Hetalia gonna outwitted us!

Leorio: No way!

Kiniro: At least I can't stop writing fanfictions about Hunter x Hunter~

Killua: S-since when were you here!?

Kiniro: Recently. By the way, Yuki has become Cardfight! Vanguard fan.

Leorio: TROUBLE! Gotta ask Yoshihiro-san make it better! * foom*

Gon: Yeah! *foom*

Killua: Gotta go! *foom*

Kiniro: I'm alone~ Wait there a fainting Kurapika!

~She's a maniac in many way~

* * *

~The Scary Moment When~

_Killua_

Killua: WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE!?

Gon: It's Kilzilla! *Just don't mind it*

Kurapika: LEORIO!

Leorio: Why is it always me who is ordered to go to the minimarket!?

_Kurapika_

Kurapika: KUMOOOOOOOOO!

Killua: GYAAA! Take cover!

Gon: Prepare for an all out snipping!

Leorio: Prepare!

Sfx: Bang

Killua: Blood…

Gon: Who's

Kiniro: Me..

Trio: GYAAA!

_Gon_

Killua: ABANDON THE HOUSE!

Leorio: What are you saying?

Killua: GON IS HAVING A NIGHTMARE ABOUT NEFERPITOU!

Kurapika: QUICK EVACUATE!

Kiniro: GYAAA! *the first to evacuate*

Sfx: BOOOM

_Leorio_

Leorio: LOWWWWWWWWER!

Killua: No can do!

Gon: Their fighting about a bargain, again…

Kurapika: Forget them.

Leorio: LOWERRRRRRRR THAT PRIZE IS JUST TOO MUCH!

Killua: Nonono! I said nooooooo! It's too cheap now!

_Kiniro_

Kiniro: *this speech is out of the rating*

Kurapika: W-what?

Killua: Politician mode on!

Kurapika: Eh?

Killua: Never bother her if she's in that mode. Her room was a big mess after her big rant. Eight papers is not enough just to write them.

Gon: Hey what's she saying?

Leorio: Remember to evacuate Gon too…

~Kurapika, Gon and Kiniro must've been the most dangerous~

* * *

~Belated Birthday for Killua~

Gon: Otanjoubi omedeto, Killua!

Killua: Thanks!

Kurapika: Happy birthday.

Leorio: Here a chocolate giant cake!

Kiniro: Yup!

Killua:… YOU FORGET IT DON'T YOU!?

Kiniro: No~

Killua: Then what?

Kiniro: I've been swayed with history~

Killua: Huh?

Kiniro: Your birthday is on Tanabata Day right?

Killua: Yes.

Kiniro: And I've been struck with spiritual things and I don't believe such thing until I see it with my own eye~

Killua: The point of it?

Kiniro: Nothing~

Killua: I'LL KILL YOU!

Kiniro: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE~~ XDD

~And So Here It Is~ I'm too lazy lately….

* * *

Kurapika: *looking above* Randomness is painfully random…

Killua: You're out of idea?

Kiniro: Come on don't tease me!

Gon: Random~

Leorio: Random…

Hisoka: WAHAHAHAHA!

Kuroro: T-That was… *crying*

Kurapika: What's with him?

Gon: He's upset about the roses…

Kiniro: Anyway.

All( x Kiniro): WAIT NEXT TIME!

* * *

**Kiniro: I'm sorry but I'll be not too active in writing because of school, so some fics gonna be erased from existence or will be in a long hiatus. (Many has been in hiatus don't they XD)**

**Some That Has Been In My Mind To Erase:**

**Hunter x Hunter Sketch Extra: Celebrations**

**Assassination Classroom**

**3 Mystery Story (In both language)**

**Kuroro/Kurapika Make a Wanted Poster**

**The Tales**

**Kiniro: Just to say, I'm a moody author~ XD**


End file.
